The Gryffindor With The Dragon Tattoo
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: It's 8th year at Hogwarts. Malfoy and Granger are heads and share a dorm...can Draco find out any of the secrets that belong to the Brains Of The Golden Trio and help Hermione when she's desperate? WARNING! Accidents in potions can lead to...Sex. Showers. Baths. Tattoos. Poker. Tom Felton singing. Comfort. Fate. Hermione grieving for the loss of her parents...LOVE Dramione x R&R x
1. I Like To Be Dirty

_AN/: LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN! I'm so sorry to those I may have let down, to a lot of you it probably feels like I have abandoned this story but I haven't. I had my art show earlier this year and I've been severely unwell but I've been recovering. I won't drag on so without further ado I give the edited (not that much) version... _

_Please please please..._

_PLEASE READ! It will make it make sense :)_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_AN/: Please read or at least skim over! :) the story will make much more sense xxx_

_It's set in 8th year. At the final battle, Draco remained on Hogwarts' side along with his parents. In the end, Lucius came to his senses and just wanted his family safe. Towards the end of the war they fed information to the Order and the only damage done was that Lucius received two years in Azkaban for all his previous crimes involving the Dark Lord. (He is about 4 months into his sentence) Hermione went to retrieve her parents from Australia in the summer only to learn that her father had died of a heart attack and her mother is terminally ill with breast cancer. (Sorry if I was too harsh on Mione but she's a strong girl, muggles complicate things...look at that! I'm a right pure blood supremest :D) Draco is head-boy, Hermione is head-girl, shared dorms, after the war, students had returned to restart the year they never finished. A short, sweet/not-so-sweet Dramione fic...there is a shower involved, possibly a bath! An accident in potions, a smirking blonde, a suggestive Hermione and then a not so smirking blonde! FUN FUN and SEXY FUN! Probs some poker as well. It's rated M for a reason...and oh yeah I can't take credit for J K 's work, wish I could, but I can't, sadly I don't own Harry Potter , if I did it would have gone a little something more like this..._

Quickie Prologue

She was having a tough year, beside the whole destroying Voldemort thing, her mum was sick and after coming back to school Hermione Granger felt utterly stupid for feeling optimistic about this year and today was not helping. At the start of the year she was thrilled to be awarded the head-girl badge but of course, she had forgotten that Draco Malfoy almost matched her in every subject. He was indeed head-boy, a brilliant one at that, though she could never imagine herself telling him. His ego was far too large already and according to Lavender 'TheGossip' Brown, that wasn't the only large part of his anatomy. _'Like Malfoy would stoop as low as Brown...'_

Although he was a great head-boy and his family did prove themselves towards the end of the war, nor was he disastrous to look at, Hermione could not stress enough how terrible it was to share a dorm room with him because he was after all, still an insufferable git! Whenever she got a chance to see Harry and Ron in between her head duties a large part of the conversation would usually be filled with him. _'Oh you would not believe what Malfoy did... You will never guess what that ferret has done this time... Ugh, Malfoy... Oh Merlin help me...'_ Their conversations often went a lot like that nowadays, bringing us to now...

Chapter 1 : I Like To Be Dirty

"Ugh, Merlin Malfoy, why do you have to be such a prick?!" Screamed a very wet and sticky Hermione with frustration as she barged in to the head's common room, followed by a very satisfied, smug-looking, tall, blonde, young man . "Easy Granger, anyone would think you were annoyed with me!" Replied a sly and silky, patronising voice.

They had been arguing like this all the way back from the dungeons, both parties continued to patronize one another. "Oh, I-am-more than annoyed with you Malfoy!" They had walked briskly back to their head's common room from their last class of the day, potions, where Draco had conveniently, "accidentally" walked into Hermione, whilst she was carrying a full tray of colourful, sticky concoctions. Draco Malfoy just smirked at the head-girl in distress, enjoying every moment he was able to get under her skin. She had made this favourite pass-time of his, increasingly difficult for him to do since second year, after the first time he called her a mudblood, which annoyed him immensely and to be honest he was quite impressed with her strength as a twelve year old girl, he always has been and still is impressed with her now, the war was a harsh time for everyone. Although he would never, in a million years admit these things, he just loved annoying the bookworm too much.

The reactions he got from his smirks were always delightful, "Oh, fuck you!" yelled Hermione after she saw the smirk. _'Damn!'_ She thought, _'I promised myself I wasn't going to let that stupid face of his get to me! Why today?!'_

"Now, now...you really ought to watch what you are saying to me mudblood, I am head-boy after all." Hermione just stared at him with crossed arms after she threw down her school bag on the sofa. _'Damn'_, he thought, _she didn't even blink, 'I need to up my game!'_.

"Really Malfoy? As 'head boy', I thought you would have had something more inventive to call to me, rather than the same thing for the last seven years!" Hermione mocked.

The smirk was wiped clean off the smug Slytherin's face, as he faltered in producing a smooth come back... "W...w...oh shut it Granger!" Malfoy sneered. _Ha!_ she thought, silently celebrating.

She fake yawned. "That's what I thought..." _'Oh dear Merlin, she actually yawned!'_ he thought. She let him get a glimpse of her smug smile before she headed for the bathroom they shared, upstairs, to get the goo out of her hair.

He really needed to up his game. She was only half way up when a gobsmacked Malfoy came to his senses and ran after her. "Oi! Who do you think you are Granger?"

"Obviously, Malfoy, someone who is smarter than you..." She spoke casually and she slowly pivoted around to face him. He was a step below her yet, he was still a good few inches taller than her.

"Yeh, says the freak with purple goo in her hair!"

"No thanks to you Malfoy! And congratulations with the 'freak' by the way, very inventive." She mocked with a sarcastic tone. _She, Hermione Virgin Mudblood Granger, was mocking him! What was going on?_ he thought.

"Oh fuck off, Mudblood! You just..."

"Again with the Mudblood Malfoy..." she cut him off, speaking as if she was incredibly bored and as though to a child, whilst in his surprised state she was able to position her wand at the base of his neck. Now leaning over him, his body trapped between the banister and herself, she smiled to herself. It was out of character for her, she admitted but who was she to let an opportunity like this go to waste, as a sly idea crossed her mind.

She knew he was on edge, hell an event very similar to this happened in third year between the very same, two students...only now she was older and she wanted to screw with him. Like all red-blooded males, there was one thing they all had a weakness for, pureblood or not!

"You know what Malfoy!?" She said bitterly, as she leaned ever so close to his face, noses almost touching. She felt his body become rigid due to her proximity. "You are constantly calling me a mudblood, accusing me of having dirty blood... "

He was in such shock but on some level his 'Malfoy-conscience' kicked in and he realised he couldn't just stand there in silence, being pushed around by a Gryffindor, let alone a girl and shit, Hermione Granger at that! He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! "What's your point Granger!?"

He snarled, she felt the vibrations from his throat, travel down her wand into the palm of her hand, giving her unexpected goosebumps. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Nevertheless she ignored it for the time being. "Has it ever occurred to your dumb Slytherin arse that..." She leant down to his left ear which held a small, plain platinum stud...which, by the way, she found devilishly attractive. Their cheeks were almost touching. _Oh Merlin, she had never been this close before_, squirmed Malfoy as he inhaled her sandstone scent,_ 'oh wow'_, his heart beat rising in fear of what she was going to do, her wand still stabbing into his neck, _'is it just me or is this... is she kind of ... Oh fuck me! I did not just think that Hermione Granger was hot?!'_. Hermione lowered her voice to a seductive tone and whispered "...that I like being dirty?" His eyes locked with hers. _'oh fuck! Yeah, this is really hot'_. He felt her hot breathe on the skin below his ear and squirmed.

Now it was her turn to smirk as his jaw dropped before he audibly swallowed. _'Well that was unexpected'_ he thought, along with the jump in his pants, now that worried him, he hadn't intend to up 'that' game. Shooting up straight, the old Hermione was now back and had no sooner tapped him on the shoulder as though they were old friend, as if saying 'there, there', but spun around and marched up the rest of the stairs to have her well deserved shower, leaving a very distraught Malfoy behind her..._well that should teach him_, she hoped, Merlin help her if it didn't! What had come over her?, she thought, shocked but surprisingly happy :D Meanwhile, Malfoy was contemplating Polyjuice potion and metamorphosis whilst statued on the stairs. All he could think was _'Who are you and what have you done with our Hermione Granger?'._

AN/: _I hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcome..._


	2. Wank Of The Century

AN/: _Hopefully you'll think this one's a good un :) x_

Chapter 2 : Wank Of The Century

Draco came to his senses as he heard the running water of the shower, slowly he made his way up the stairs and sat on the top step still wondering if what had just occurred was indeed real...eventually he decided it must be, for he could never think of Granger in such a...he had to admit it ...sexy way! He also concluded that it must be the real Hermione Granger because not only had he had all his classes with 'that' girl today but she had stuck her annoying little hand up in every class, every minute. _'There is no one else like Granger...'_ and before dwelling on that thought too much, definitely not thinking about what it could mean coming from him of people he became mad. It made him furious, he was mainly annoyed at the state he'd let himself get in, fortunately his dick had calmed down slightly and he had managed to close his mouth and stop looking as though he was trying to catch flies. _'That's it!'_ he thought, _'I cannot let her get away with this...'_ and that brilliant smirk spread across his lips!

Malfoy knew she always took forever in the shower, she was a girl but still, it annoyed him terribly in the mornings and he knew for a fact that the sticky potions would not make it any easier for her to clean that rat's nest of hair. Grinning, Malfoy pressed his ear to the door of the bathroom, listening intently. _'Oh she is going to love this,'_ he thought, grinning to himself!

He waited about 10 minutes to make sure she was definitely already in the shower. He decided it was time, so quietly as possible Malfoy muttered "alohomora" , he smile as he heard the latch click, he was excited, knowing Hermione would notice nothing as the water would drown out most noises. He cursed himself for unexpectedly pondering on the thought of Hermione naked, he was a man after all, pureblood or not, he knew she was still, dare he say it...not horrible looking! She was still a Gryffindork, after all, one of Potter's lap dogs. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw a very wet and oblivious, naked Hermione Granger..."Oh Merlin..." he breathed, accidentally letting the words escape his lips, he couldn't help it, the sight of her was breath-taking. He got the full frontal. He watched her wash herself, eyes closed under the steaming water, as she dragged her hands over her arms, soapy breasts and between her legs to clean herself. The already semi-hard erection he was carrying soon became full. Lucky she hadn't heard him, so he gathered himself up, silently getting back to what he had intended to do. Using the charm, _accio_, he silently gather all her clothes she had left on the floor, all the towels in the room and her wand off the side, as quickly and as quietly as possible, before making one last and lustful glance at her. He grinned to himself, he couldn't wait until she was done and a silent chuckle reverberated through him.

...

After closing the door to the bathroom Malfoy looking down reminded himself of the uncomfortable bulge in his pants, sighing he hid all of the things he had removed from the bathroom in his room and decided he needed to relieve himself. He didn't want to miss Granger storming out of the bathroom naked but he knew she would take a while so he undid his belt buckle and flies, laying down on his bed he slowly got to work, only able to think of Granger's hot sex, imagining what she could do to him, he started to rub his length slowly, disgusted at the fact he was wanking over Granger, but as he picked up the pace, imaging her wet bodice, covered in her jasmine shampoo, lying over him...panting, he couldn't help but think this was by far the best wank he had ever had. He felt the pressure build, his balls tightened and he soon found his release. _'Holy Shit,'_ he thought, _'I fucking enjoyed that! Damn that filthy, little mudblood!'_ If anyone could have heard his thoughts, they would have noticed that there was no malice in his voice, just a deep lustful want. A need. If anyone could have seen his facial expression, they would have noticed the heavy, half shut eyelids, not forgetting the slight curve to his lips.

AN/: _It's not very long but I don't want to bore anyone. Review please x_


	3. Foul, Loathsome, Evil, Little Cockroach!

AN/:_Okay so this is going to be pretty quick, I was going to have this and the next chapter as one but I just wanted to get this out there..._

Chapter 3 : You Foul, Loathsome, Evil, Little Cockroach!

He heard the water turn off and getting up he couldn't help but feel like child on Christmas Eve. _'This is going to be good...'_

Whilst Hermione was getting out of the shower she was deep in thought and relaxed, smelling strongly of spearmint shampoo. It was Malfoy's, trust her to run out of shampoo when she needed it the most, and ugh Merlin wow did his shampoo smell fantastic, Hermione felt dizzily intoxicated on the scent. For reasons she couldn't explain, found herself leaning towards thoughts of what he would smell like after a shower, what he would look like..._'No Hermione!'_ She needed that shower after what she had just done to Malfoy on the stairs. She didn't feel dirty or repulsed, which was a shock to herself but more like she just needed to calm down because she could not believe what she had just done...what's more is how it made her feel...it was utterly thrilling and so not bookworm style! Hermione found herself rather proud and excited. Hermione had always been one to have fun in the summer, with muggle friends, not being afraid to let loose but she had never, not once brought that side off Hermione out at Hogwarts. Come to think of it, the closest she'd ever get to 'Mione' (the nickname her old muggle school friends had dubbed her), would ironically be when she was verbally or physically sparing with the ferret. _'How odd.'_ Hermione mused, all the while she had been standing in the middle of the bathroom with a goofy grin on her face, completely naked for some time and only came to her senses when she started to shiver. _'Right a towel...'_ Looking around, panicked, the grin disappeared...

_7 seconds later..._

One smug Draco Malfoy was in a fit of giggles and content, as a shrill, ear-piercing scream filled the head dorms..."You foal, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!...".

AN/: _So I know it's very short but I just felt like I wanted to put this little bit out there on its own. Please review, I know Draco and Hermione would want you to... *pouty face* _


	4. Nobody Owns The Corridor Granger

AN/: _This chapter's cheeky... ;)_

Chapter 4 : Nobody Owns The Corridor

"You foul git, Malfoy!"

"Hahahaah...did you call me, Granger?" Malfoy practically sung.

"Evil bastard!" Hermione screeched from the bathroom hugging herself, feeling the cold.

"Oh come on, Granger! You can do better than _that_!" Malfoy had his biggest grin plastered on his face.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Draco Abraxas Malfoy...you...you... peroxide freak!" Hermione was so distraught, how could she be so stupid, of course he wouldn't let her get away with the little charade on the stairs...she silently cursed herself.

Malfoy was shocked at first of the use of his full name but soon came to his senses, "Nice work Granger, very inventive and a touch of swearing...I'd give it an 8." he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, twisting his wand over in his hands.

Draco Malfoy took comfort in the exhausted moan that came from the bathroom, that was followed by a long _'oh Merlin'_ in the sound of Hermione Granger's voice. He hated that even that got him a bit turned on, imagining her say that, whilst he...

"Let me out now Malfoy!" She said almost with defeat, he came to his senses.

"Nothing's stopping you Granger!"

"You know what I mean...fuck off!"

"Now, now, calm down Granger... No one owns the hall way you know! We are in the head's _common_ room...I can stand outside the bathroom if I want!" Malfoy stated smugly, patronising her, thinking _'I've won this one...'_

"Don't play dumb Malfoy, I know you took all my clothes, and the towels, and my wand..." She yelled through the door. " I am cold, and I want to go to my room to get dry."

Ignoring the twinge of guilt Draco felt in the pit of his stomach, _'she'll get over it he thought,'_ he replied. "By all means Granger go to your room then."

"Please..." she breathed. "...go away or at least , don't look..." she begged.

"And why would I do that?" Malfoy said, smirking.

"Why would you do otherwise?" Hermione shot back.

She had him there..._`I am a mudblood after all_.` He remained silent.

"You and I both know Malfoy that there are parts of my anatomy that I desperately wish you not to see." She spoke firmly, having had enough of the charade.

"Oh really...?"

"Yes."

"Fine." he said. Hermione hears footsteps, the wooden floorboards between the bathroom and Malfoy's room squeaked for a few seconds and stopped after she heard a door shut. Little did she know that Malfoy had shut his door, and sat down right in front of it, staring at her own bedroom door after he locked it with his wand. He was smiling...

AN/: _Oooooo...what is going on here?! :O yeh it's pretty obvious, a teen boy getting his revenge on an attractive girl, of course it's going to involve nudity! Duh! Next chapter coming up... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D _


	5. Perfection

AN/: _Enjoy...I know Draco does ;) Enter the tattoo, kind of..._

Chapter 5 : Perfection

She waited a few moments before deciding to risk it, he was possibly lying and more probably sitting outside at the ready but she had had enough... If only her tattoo was small enough to cover with her hands. Half the world had breasts and a vagina, it's not like he hasn't seen them before, not her's specifically but female genitals in general. Hermione Granger was not as naive or ignorant as people wished to believe and she certainly wasn't oblivious to the young Malfoy's extracurricular activities, especially since she shared a doom room with him and the walls of Hogwarts were thinner than she thought. _'I swear he doesn't use a silencing charm on purpose, just to piss me off! I bet he thinks I'm a virgin...'_ She mentally scoffed.

It's not that Hermione Granger wasn't confident about her body, she just doesn't flaunt herself about like most of the Slytherin slags do in environments such as this respectable school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She doesn't throw herself about like she had done moments ago on the stairway because she wanted to set a good example as head-girl this year and this is the sort of dilemma acts like that got you into. Hermione has her own rules she follows at school, she bends those rules when helping Harry and in the summer her one rule is, there are no rules! When at Hogwarts she's a different person, and grades are always important so she doesn't mess around. Her tattoo is a result of summer, summer friends, summer Hermione, summer life. There are so many things Hermione wished to share with Malfoy, muggle technology, to rub something in his face, insults, even thoughts about last year and the war, even if nothing was said, everyone could see the war had changed people, but she would not share her tattoo, her tattoo was personal. Only Ginny knew about it, not even Harry or Ron knew, Hermione, for the life of her would not like to show it off to the Slytherin sex-god, whilst stark naked, in the dorms that they shared. As soon as he saw it Hermione knew there would be questions, especially considering how anti-Gryffindor it was, Hermione was not dumb and unfortunately, she thought, _'...neither was Draco.'_

At least she would be able to cover up the scar from dear old Bellatrix with her right hand. Draco knew of that scar but it didn't mean Hermione liked it on display any more. If only she had her wand...a glamour charm would have been heaven right now! Then again, so would clothes. "Uuuuhhh Fuck it, have it your way!" She yelled and turned the ancient doorknob. Hearing this Malfoy grinned and stood up he was not prepared for the perfection that stepped out of that bathroom. She backed towards her room and swore when she found it locked. 'Motherfucker!' she cursed under her breath whilst facing the young Malfoy, whose jaw was touching the ancient floorboards of Hogwarts.

...

Draco Malfoy, for a moment was truly convinced he had died and gone to heaven, then reality set in. Remembering he was a Malfoy, he knew there had been a spot reserved for him in hell since the day he was born a 'Malfoy'...quite sad really, maybe he could redeem himself... What he saw in front of him, he thought was magnificent. A naked Hermione Granger stood facing him dripping wet. Her usual curley hair clung to her head, shoulders and he presumed back, it hasn't been a wild bush since 2nd year, he suddenly noticed...he now understood what Blaise had been trying to tell him about the 'no more rat's nest'. Her full chest was rising up and down, her breathing was heavy from all the yelling, he guessed she was also nervous about him seeing her like this, anyone would be, he was Draco Malfoy after all, though something wasn't right, different. Her right hand clung to her left forearm. Her breasts moved up and down in time with her breathing they were large, not too large but the right size. _'Just right for my hand'_ he thought... _'Where on earth has she been hiding those?!'_ They were also erect, covered in goose pimples, as was the rest of her body, _'she wasn't lying about the cold,'_ he smiled to himself.

Perfect he thought. He silently traced a droplet of water that ran from her neck to her collar bone with his eyes, he imagined his lips tracing that line and then again as another droplet collected with that on her collar bone, he imagined his lips and tongue tracing the invisible line as it trickled down the valley between her breasts. Perfect, he thought.

Malfoy felt himself growing hard in his pants, fortunately the Hogwarts robes were extremely thick and heavy and hid things well enough. He caught a whiff of spearmint before the droplet continued down the contours of her abdomen. A mindless thought popped into his head. _'Did she use my shampoo?'_ When the water droplet reached her navel, he was surprised to find a shiny, albeit very sexy silver object dangling from it. Whatever it was, it was perfect, he thought. Before he could even wallow in the fact that her skin was flawless, her sex, her perfect sex, was hairless or that her legs went on for miles...all the way down to her midnight blue-painted toe nails, that for some reason Draco found rather cute. _'CUTE! Malfoys do not think 'cute'! Not even that suckable middle toe with that adorable little toe ring...? NO DRAKE! Get a hold of yourself!'_

...she spat at him "Malfoy! Why the fuck is my door locked?" What felt like a millennium, must have been seconds, he quickly shut his jaw, composing himself. Neither considered that this might not be the most normal thing to say if you were naked infront of anyone, you would say something like 'go away' or 'don't look' but Hermione was too self conscious of her tattoo and Malfoy was too happy to really give a fuck what she said. His slate grey eyes shot to her amber ones and before he could even answer, his face became puzzled and blurted out what he could no longer contain in his head. "Why the fuck are you facing me Granger?!" ...oh, that's what was different compared to all the other naked girls he'd 'accidentally' walked in on...

AN/: _So yeh! Oooooo...aren't they just amazing, god you can get so much sexual tension out of this pairing, it's brilliant! :D P.S. I would really love some reviews :) it would make my day... NEXT UP: Draco gets inquisitive! hehe_


	6. What Are You Hiding, Granger?

AN/: _Do us a favour and drop a review just for the sake of making my day?! Even if it's just a winky smily face ;) but I would love some feedback too. I'd love to get my numbers up and i'm counting on you guys to help me out ... :) x love you all x _

Chapter 6 : What Are You Hiding, Granger?

A blush crept up her face and despite the fact she was completely naked in front of her supposed worst enemy, he knew the blush wasn't due to the lack of clothing. Not two seconds ago had she very strongly insulted and questioned him without a flinch, seeming like the very confident know-it-all that she has been in years before. As a side thought Draco did notice that she definitely hadn't been herself this year, _'more withdrawn, she spends less time with Potter, I doubt it's the head duties...' _He decided he'd deal with that issue later.

Hermione Granger was shocked. _'Damn that boy, why must he be so observant.'_

Draco took a very wary step forward, not breaking eye contact. "What are you hiding Granger?" he asked in that well known inquisitive tone.

"What could I possibly be hiding Malfoy? Look at me!" she very quickly regretted her choice of words.

Grinning as he saw her eyes widen in what could have only been the comprehension of her own choice of words, he edged his way forwards, he was now outside the bathroom door and roaming his eyes all over her goods.

"Malfoy stop it!" She warned.

"You sa..."

"Yes, I am well aware of what I said. Stop it!" She begged. His eyes flew back up to meet her desperate ones and he took another slow, small, easy step forward. Hermione straightened up, pushing herself into her door, he was only a few metres away.

"Exactly Granger. Do enlighten me...". She frowned. "Why is it that you're facing me? Most girls, if they didn't intend to be naked in front of someone, of course, would tend to have their back to that someone. So why is it that you 'have nothing to hide' ?" he said, gesturing with his hand to various parts of her body, whilst briefly catching a glance, letting out a well need breath, that he hoped she wouldn't notice.

_'Oh Merlin, he was lecturing me...like this! Now!'_ "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, now if you'd just let me into my r..."

He cut her off. "I mean it surprises me, that 'The Cleverest Witch Of Her Age' didn't even think to use her hands to cover herself up, again not like most women are we Granger?! Not that I'm objecting to you being like this of course..." The smirk was back and Hermione, for the life of her couldn't think why her hands were glued to the doorknob now. One arm, at least, wasn't deformed by that crazy bitch of a deatheater. He was inches from her now, Hermione could feel his hot breath on her forehead, Malfoy was at least a foot taller than her. She had to give him credit, _'If I was in this situation with Ron, his gaze would have been directed a lot further south than Malfoy's was now.'_ Most of this time he had retained eye contact, been quite the gentlemen she thought until that last comment where Hermione felt his gaze tear into her naked body, only then did her hands decide to come to life and cover herself up. The low chuckle that rose from Malfoy's belly hit the small bit of dignity Hermione had left, she felt utterly stupid and exposed, the red on her cheeks grew immensely. Little did she know that her 'innocence' right there and then surged a feeling deep within Draco, that he didn't quite know what to think about. It puzzled him. As did the fact that the only thing stopping Malfoy seeing her tattoo was the door it was pressed up against.

"I'll say it again Granger. What are you hiding?" The two heads were so close, staring each other down. Any onlooker would have thought that they were two lovers gazing into each others' eyes, especially since one of them was nude and Malfoy had manoeuvred his hands from his pockets to either side of her head, leaning forward so their eyes were level with each others. Hermione couldn't take much more of this.

"Malfoy I'm freezing."

"What are you hiding Granger?!"

"Malfoy stop it!"

"What are you hiding Granger?!"

"Nothing!"

He was ever so close now, Hermione was on her tiptoes, practically trying to push herself through the door, tears in her eyes.

"TELL ME!" He slammed a fist on her door.

"NO!" She yelled.

Silence. Malfoy grinned, at his small triumph. He leaned in, extra close so his nose was practically touching that of the squirming Granger beneath him, he could feel and smell her sweet breath on him and said...

"Ok." he said,_ 'she can tell me later'_. Spinning round on one foot and striding toward his room, he smiles yet again. _'God she smelt good in my shampoo, only my shampoo...'_ he mused.

Hermione knew she just told him that she was indeed hiding something but she was going to allow herself the slip due to the 'naked' circumstances and the fact that, having never been so close to Malfoy before, she found that he was quite the distraction.

Just processing what had happened she yelled in frustration. "Hey! Malfoy, my door is still locked, I'm still naked, you still have my wand, robes and all the towels and since I'm STILL freezing cold I would like to take a warm bath! " Nothing. "MALFOY!" she screamed.

"Alright, alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Oh wait..." he said looking down at Hermiones bare legs and grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny Malfoy. Now give me my fucking clothes!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok. Here." With a flick of his wand Hermione's door was open, and the stuff he had taken wizzed into her room.

"What! No thank you?" He said, looking amused. She glared at him.

"Oh, and I would wait to have a bath until after dinner if I were you since, in 10 minutes we'll be late for dinner."

He said glancing at the clock on the wall, much like Mrs Wealsey's. This just got him a well deserved door slam from one Hermione Granger, he couldn't help but notice she backed into the room, still facing him.

_9 and a half minutes later..._

Outside the great hall, before stepping into dinner, a steamy Hermione was waiting for one Draco Malfoy after storming ahead of him furiously after leaving the head's common room without having taken a bath. She glared at him, strolling casually up to her.

"Malfoy." She stated bitterly.

"Granger."He stated rather smugly.

"What was that for?"

"You know very well, what 'that' was for." She did. _'The incident on the stairs, is what he was referring to, boy, am I regretting it now...'_

Hermione sighed in frustration and anger. "I trust you'll keep the uhh 'events' to yourself...?" Whether it was a statement or a question, Malfoy knew his answer..._'it would certainly whine Granger up'_ he thought.

"Oh don't you worry your little, Gryffindor, red and gold socks off. I think I'll keep this afternoon's 'events' all for myself, thank you very much Granger!..." Emphasis on the very, Malfoy smirked and proceeded into the great hall, leaving a very infuriated head-girl behind.

Hermione gasped in shock and rage. She huffed and stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Ginny saw her storming over a made room for her to sit down.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked warily. The look on her face said she was going to Avada someone in the next ten seconds if he wasn't careful.

"Malfoy." Hermione ground the name through her teeth like it was physically painful to do as she plonked herself down next to Harry.

"What did he do this time?" Harry cautiously asked her, he had faced many things in his short life and still, he knew an angry Hermione Granger was not to be messed with.

Hermione clenched her knuckles, turning them white and said clearly, "I'm not even going to repeat it!"

Harry Potter's eyes widened as he caught eyes with the two Weasley siblings seated opposite him, with facial expressions much like his own and they all knew it was the end of that discussion. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and subtly mouthed the word 'later' and the redhead nodded in understanding. The rest of the conversation at dinner was fairly uneventful and gradually the three of Hermione's friends found themselves comfortable talking about the upcoming quidditch season, leaving Hermione to her thoughts and slowly her gaze drifted over to the other side of the Great Hall.

_Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table..._

Blaise Zabini caught sight of his long-time best friend strolling towards him with what should have been dubbed the most pleased and smug expression he had ever seen. Draco Malfoy sat down opposite him and dug into his dinner like he hadn't a care in the world.

When they were younger they used to have lots of fun but as the final battle grew nearer the two young Slytherins had it harder and harder. Blaise hadn't seen his friend this happy or amused in a long time. Zabini was just sitting there, observing this very odd behaviour when suddenly, Draco Malfoy stopped eating and just stared into space and slowly but surely a shit-eating grin spread across his face. Well, it's safe to say Blaise's dark eyebrows exceeded his hairline.

"Umm...you ok mate?" Nothing. "Drake?" Still nothing. "Drake!" Blaise practically yelled and snapped his fingers in front of his friends face to get his attention.

"Huh, what?!" Draco's eyes snapped to those of his Italian friend.

"I said are you okay?!" Blaise looked a little peeved and Draco just chuckled.

"More than okay, my friend." Draco smiled and carried on eating.

Blaise was gobsmacked. "Urrr, Drake? Care to elaborate on that?" Draco just chuckled again.

"Okay. Okay." For a second Draco looked confused. "Did you shag someone?" Blaise appeared smug.

"Hah! No." _'Yeh right.'_ thought Blaise.

"No?" The blonde just shook his head, still as happy as when he walked in. "Then why the fuck are you so happy, Drake? Don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you are but I'm just a little confused is all." Blaise smiled at his friend.

Draco Malfoy simply shrugged, polished off his tea and headed back to his common room. "See you later Blaise."

Now Blaise was even more curious, he watched Draco leave and as he turn back around to continue eating his meal, his gaze caught sight of a certain, what looked like rosy-faced, bookworm across the room. She appeared to be glaring more than usual and as he followed her gaze, who should he find but Draco Malfoy. _'No way.' he thought. _

_AN/: I really hope you liked it and I would very much appreciate people's opinions, remember to review! X)_


	7. I'll Play You For It

_AN/: Okay so the numbers of views and visitors are quickly going up, which I'm loving! (1000 views in one day, I'm very happy) :D but I only have a few reviews, I would really appreciate it if you could help me boost those numbers as well :) thank you x _

Chapter 7 : I'll Play You For It

_Back in the heads' common room..._

The two heads of Hogwarts were sitting across from one another in front of the roaring fire, staring daggers at each other. No one had yet to break the silence and no one would break first.

"I'm not leaving." Hermione adamantly stated.

"I don't recall me asking you to fuck off, Granger. I think that giant know-it-all brain of yours is deteriorating." Draco said smugly. Hermione was pissed.

"Then I'll ask you...fuck off Malfoy!" She almost yelled, leaning forward. _'Technically that isn't a question Hermione.'_ Her grammatically correct subconscious informed her, she mentally huffed.

"I don't think I will. Didn't we have this conversation earlier Granger?" She gave him a puzzled look. "No one owns the corridor, so why would anyone own the COMMON room?! I thought you were smarter than that..." he chuckled.

Hermione's cheeks flared at the memories of the embarrassing situation she was in earlier. She turned her body and swung her legs over the arm of the armchair she was sitting in, a little more violently than necessary. _'Calm down, don't let him get to you...'_ She looked away from him and stared straight into the flames, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. Draco could clearly see her blush, even whilst she was caped in the orange glow of the fire. He didn't like admitting this to himself but it was quite flattering on her. He decided it brought out the flecks of gold in her eyes. _'Wait, what?!'_ Draco Malfoy was having a very one sided internal battle. _'No I'm not!' 'Err, yes you are!'_ Slowly he was warming to the fact that Hermione Granger was in fact an attractive muggleborn and couldn't help but notice the blush spread down her neck and into the 'v' of her school blouse. He also noticed she seemed to be more distressed again, _'Something's definitely different from last year. I wonder if she's ok? Wait again...what the fuck Drake?! You are a Malfoy, you do not care for others' wellbeing. Yeh well, look where being a Malfoy has got me so far...' _The internal battle went on...

Neither said anything for a while. They were simple sitting there, in what was slowly turning into a comfortable silence, which both of them decided at the same time, they did not need.

_'Far too personal. I can't get comfortable with him/her.'_

_'It's Malfoy. Eww!'_

_'It's Granger. Ugh!'_

"Right...urrrmm." Hermione mumbled while Draco uncomfortably cleared his throat.

_'Hang on a second,'_ Draco thought. _'why am I uncomfortable? Not two hours ago was she the one who was starkers in front of me! Let's get back to business...'_

"I'm off to bed..." Hermione shot out of her chair, hoping to remove herself from the awkward situation.

"Hold up Granger!" _'Malfoy's back...'_ Draco thought to himself. He held his arm out stopping her from walking past him.

Hermione cringed. "Damn it!" She let out a breath and looked directly at the young man sitting in the green and gold armchair next to her.

"Don't think I've forgotten. Don't for a second think that you've got away with this..." He looked her in the eyes, struggling to get the images of her naked out of his head to make room for his current thoughts.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She was getting frustrated.

"What are you hiding Granger?" He would not back down.

She threw her head back and let out and exasperated laugh. "Hah! Really Malfoy? Still?"

He stood up directly in front of her. "Don't avoid the question Granger."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Damn it! Stop straying me from the matter at hand! What the fuck was it that you didn't want me to see?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

They were both breathing heavily, standing not too far away from each other. They didn't realise they had moved closer together whilst yelling. _'By Salazar.'_ Draco thought. _'She gorgeous.'_ Hermione was in much the same dilemma. _'Good Godric, have his eyes always looked like liquid mercury?...oh sweet Merlin.'_ Their breaths were calming down and Draco was the first to pull away...

"Okay Granger, how about this..." He had peaked her curiosity. "I'll play you for it."

"What?" Hermione sounded awfully like Ron, when he couldn't solve an arithmancy problem right at that very moment.

"Poker, Granger." Malfoy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he strolled around the room.

"Poker?" Hermione asked in a dazed like state.

"Damn it Granger! Yes poker! Are you mentally deficient or something? Stop repeating everything I say."

Now she was mad. "I am not mentally deficient, ferret!"

Draco's eyes shot to hers furious. "At least when I got turned into a fluffy animal is wasn't of my own doing. Meow." He said mocking her, remembering the polyjuice accident in second year.

"Ugghhh! Fuck you!"

"Mmhmm. I bet you would..."

"Ewww Malfoy, don't be a pig."

...

The taunts eventually stopped and Draco was looking at her with curiosity. His eyes challenging her. "So how about it Granger?" She crossed her arms in defiance. "We play. I win, and I get to know what it is the perfect Gryffindor princess has to hide." No response came. "I dare you..."

This caught her attention, she was a brave Gryffindor after all. She looked at him. "And if I win?"

He smirked. "I leave it up to you...what do you say?"

_A Few Hours Later..._

"Nice try Malfoy." Said Hermione as she started to collect the cards. She sat cross-legged in front of him, her shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loose, with the famous Malfoy smirk on her face.

Draco Malfoy could not believe what had just occurred. He and Hermione Granger, _Hermione Granger_! had just sat down to play a friendly (albeit with an ulterior motive) game of poker in front of the fire. Playful opponent banter had occurred but not one insult. What shocked him even more was that she had won! A girl, a muggleborn girl! _'What was going on with the world?_ _I'm sure everything is upside down.' _Draco thought. He had a full house all lined up to go, aces as well, then she goes and lays down a straight flush! _'Just...what?!'_

"You okay, Malfoy?" He hadn't said anything for a while.

"What just happened, Granger?" Still not believing his own eyes and ears.

"I beat you." She smirked and carried on packing everything back into Malfoy's poker set.

"How exactly? You're a girl! People hardly ever beat me and the girls in Slytherin can't even play poker to save their life!"

"Most of the world has moved on from gender discrimination, Malfoy." She huffed. "I beat you, plain and simple."

"That's not what I meant Granger, I have nothing against women, I happen to like them very much." He smiled. "What I meant was how on Earth did you learn to play poker so well?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just gave me a compliment, Malfoy." She genuinely smiled.

"If I did, will you show me what you were hiding?" He asked cheekily.

"No, I won, but I will tell you that my grandfather taught me how to play. He was quite the good gambler before he died." She smiled. "This is a nice poker set you have here by the way, very nice." He smiled back.

"My father bought it for me for my seventeenth birthday." He stared at her for a moment sitting in the firelight. _'She's not so bad, after all, I guess. Then again, I've never seen her like this. Not acting as if she's superior to me, or a bookworm, or one of Scarhead's best friends. Then again, I don't suppose we've ever stopped bickering long enough to have an actually conversation.'_ He admitted to himself. "So Granger, I'm a man of my word, you won fair and square. Congratulations, by the way. What is it you're going to have me do?"

She grinned. "I haven't decided yet. I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She got up to retreat back to her room but Malfoy stopped her.

"Listen Granger, I'm going to do something completely out of character here." _'What could that possibly be?'_ Hermione thought and she quirked a perfect eyebrow at him as she sat back down.

"Right."

"Don't think I'm concerned or anything merely curious. I would never do this sort of thing, you're not my friend, but I am head-boy and I think it's my duty to..."

"Malfoy, what is it?" She stopped him halfway through his mumblings.

"Are you okay?" He blurted out.

She just stared at him, not sure whether she'd heard him correctly. _'No, not really. No one, not even Harry or Ron have asked me that question this year, on the bigger scale anyway. Hence the reason I haven't told them about my parents.'_

"Umm, I don't underst..."

"You don't spend nearly as much time as you used to with Potter and Weaslebee and I know it's not the head duties that are keeping you from them that much, I have the same ones. It's not just the trouble twins that you are keeping from either, you've withdrawn from everyone." He started to wave his arms about slightly, gesturing to the two of them. "Heck I bet you spend more time with me than anyone else, not just because I'm head-boy but purely because we share a common room. The war changed us all Granger but I can't shake the feeling this is to do with something else entirely. You're different this year and I'm peeved as to how no one, other than me has noticed it." He said seriously.

Hermione was dumbfounded as to how observant he could really be.

"I think there's a lot you're not letting on." He said quietly.

"You sound concerned, Malfoy." She attempted to joke, trying to keep up a fake, tight smile on her face.

"The war hurt so many people whether they deserved it or not." He audible swallowed, his throat was dry. "I just think people have done enough suffering."

"But you think I'm a mudblood." A small barrier broke down inside of her.

"No, you are." He didn't say it harshly but still he saw the pain in her eyes and he saw her subconsciously reach for her forearm, where her scar was. He felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't intended to hurt her. "You are a mudblood," He firmly took a hold of her upper arms. "I just have nothing against that." His hold tightened as he said these words for two reasons. One was to assure her he was telling the truth and the other was to give himself strength.

The reality of those words to him and to her were shocking. Draco had changed his views long ago but he had never really admitted so out loud. Hermione's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Please, tell me what's wrong Granger?"

It wasn't often that Draco Malfoy said please.

And it wasn't often that Hermione Granger cried in front of Draco Malfoy.

AN/:_ ooooo, getting a little bit more heated now :) I changed my mind about writing the poker game, there might be another one but, this one just didn't need to be writen... I'm aware that Draco's personality has changed a lot but tough! NEXT UP: Does Hermione tell him? :O :) REMEMBER TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! ;D_


	8. What Did Your Mother Say, Hermione?

AN/: _Over 2000 views already and in only two days! :D I'm so happy :) I know it's early days but I'd promised I'd give a shout out to shaymars, thanks for the reviews and support! :) x okay so this chapter is kind of sweet :) Read it! And then review it! And tell me what you guys think! :) x x x_

Chapter 8 : What Did Your Mother Say Hermione?

Draco was at a loss of what to do. Seconds ago he witnessed tears spill over Hermione Granger's cheeks and watched her as she brought her hands up to cover her face as her head fell. No noise was coming from her but Draco could clearly see her shoulders shaking. _'It's Granger, I can't... Mate, seriously?!_' The internal battle still went on, one side of him didn't even want to believe that had seriously considered getting up and going to bed. He couldn't just leave her.

"Granger..." His hands travelled up from her arms to rub her shoulders. By doing this, all he achieved was making her cry out loud. The cry was heartbreakingly painful. So Draco decided to do something more drastic. With the state she was in, she allowed him to uncross her legs for her without putting up a fight. He shuffled forward and by hooking his hands under her dainty knees, pulled her onto his lap. His arms automatically went around her and his hands started to make small, soothing circles on Hermione's back.

Hermione was clinging to the front of Draco's shirt for dear life. Her head was buried deep in his chest, tucked under his chin whilst her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Between his comforting, musky scent and the small patterns he was making on her back Hermione started to calm down. Her breathing became shallower and she was able to notice how his hands were travelling up and down directly over her tattoo and the feeling she got was something else entirely, it burnt its way up the inside of her chest from the pit of her stomach.

Whilst Draco was rocking himself and Hermione back and forth, in front of the dying fire, he was able to work up the courage to speak, albeit it in a now very husky voice.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Granger?" He managed.

It took her a moment but Draco was patient.

"You know Harry, Ron and I didn't come back for 7th year..." Draco silently nodded and continued to make little circles on the small of her back. "Well before we went I had to take precautions, being the number one desirable muggleborn, my parents were in more danger than most and I wouldn't be there to protect them." She paused. "I obliviated their memories of me. I made them forget that they ever had a daughter and sent them to Australia." By this point Draco had stopped his ministrations on Hermione's back and was listening intently, she sounded so deflated. He had no idea about any of this... "I spent all summer looking for them..." Draco's breath hitched, the way she said it just didn't sit right with him.

"Please tell me you found them, Granger." Despite the fact that they had never got on, Draco never truly wished anything bad to happen to this girl, despite how much she could be an insufferable know it all.

"Sort of..." At this Draco pulled back to look Hermione in the eyes. They were filled with tears and his bore into her delicate, gold ones.

"Did something happen?" She nodded, still looking at him. "Was it Voldemort?"

She let out a breath and gave a weak smile. "No, I found my mother in Melbourne in the middle of August and gave her back her memories. She cried a lot and wasn't making much sense, she said she missed me and that she was sorry and then she said...She said that..." Her eye filled with tears again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. What did she say?" He began rubbing her arms again in encouragement but her arms fell from their place on his chest and into her lap. He missed the contact so took her hands in his and asked, "What did your mother say Hermione?"

At the sound of her given name, Hermione found new strength. "My mother told me that my father had died from a heart attack two months prior and that she was terminally ill with breast cancer." She had said it rather breathlessly, but she had said it nonetheless. Hermione let out a shaky breath and fell back into Draco's chest, crying. He wasted no time at all pulling her closer to him and hugging her tight whilst her arm found their way around his neck.

"Granger, I'm so sorry. Truly I am."

"S'okay." she mumbled through tears and her voice was muffled by his chest

"No it's not. You've been through so much, last year, the manor, Bella..." On the last word his voice broke and his eyes were covered with a glassy layer of moisture.

"Draco, it's really okay. It's not like it's your fault. I don't blame you for anything." She didn't even realise she had called him Draco. Her voice was quiet but strong. Draco was making small circles with his thumb just below her ribs. It was comforting, soothing and highly distracting.

"Do you mean that Granger?" She didn't reply.

"Granger?"

"Huh?" She seemed dazed.

"I said, do you mean that?"

"Every word." She nodded. "I guess I've just had some bad luck. At least I'm not the one dead or dying." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Have you considered magical medical help, for your mum that is?"

Hermione nodded. "Even in the magical world, cancer is still a bitch. There's nothing they can do." Draco's heart felt heavy at the tone of her voice, it didn't sound like the strong, confident Hermione Granger he'd known for seven years of his life. But saying that, for the past two years, he too had barely been a shadow of his former self.

"I'm really sorry." She didn't say anything in reply, just merely nodded.

The two unlikely students sat there for a while, going over their recent conversation in their heads until Draco asked...

"Why the hell haven't you told Potter, Granger?!" He said rather harshly.

"How do you know I haven't?!" She retaliated, pushing away from him.

"Well have you?"

"No." She said almost in a whisper.

"WHY THE HELL NOT? You've clearly been struggling with this on your own..." In a calmer voice he asked, "Why didn't you talk to Potter?"

She was crying again, her facial expression was hurt and raw.

"Because, you are the only one that has asked." She had clearly been hurt by everyone else but she spoke firmly.

With that Hermione stood up and  
went to make her way to her room for the third time that night, only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy yet again. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, spinning her around gently.

"No one else asked you?" She shook her head, her eyes were puffy from all the crying.

Malfoy quickly went off on a rant... "Ugghh! That's typical Saint Potter for you, isn't it?! Only thinking of the fame and Weasley! Isn't he suppose to be in love with you or something! He's always been such an oblivious wanker..." He was marching round the room, yelling obscenities.

"It's not their fault..." Hermione started but Draco wouldn't let her finish.

"Not their fault? NOT THEIR FAULT?!" He stalked over to where she was standing. "Of course it is! Harry Fucking Potter and the Weasleys are suppose to be your best friends Granger...They can defeat a powerful and psychotic wizard but they can't take ten minute out of their precious day to pay attention to the witch who made it all possible?!" Hermione was shocked at how highly he appeared to think of her. Draco stared at her in disbelief. "They should have asked. Don't you dare blame yourself, okay? Just promise me." He pleaded.

Hermione swallowed and she saw how serious he was being. "Okay, I promise." She nodded.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, I just...no one should ever have to go through what you're going through, Hermione. I know I'm very capable of being a little shit," She smiled and Draco's chest swelled. "and a first class arse hole." They both let out and exasperated laugh, she didn't disagree. "But I swear, I'm not an evil bastard." He smiled and so did she.

"I know, Draco. Thank you...for everything." he nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Now I am." She said sincerely. Then she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. "Really, thank you. Despite how I'm probably looking right now, I actually feel a lot better."

"Naaah. You look great." He let out a lopsided grin. _'She really does.'_ he thought.

"Cheeky bugger!" They both laughed. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione." He smiled and watched her retreat up the stairs. Draco followed shortly after, the fire had long died out in the common room and he went to bed with a lot on his mind. The last thing he thought about before he fell into a deep sleep was the sound of his given name on her lips.

AN/:_ I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not too sure about it, I would really appreciate some feedback :) Please review :) x x x_


	9. Oh Honey, I Whooped Your Butt!

AN/: _Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I've got over 3000 views now and I know that I can get so many more reviews. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks x x x_

Chapter 9 : Oh Honey, I Whooped Your Butt!

_...the next day_

Hermione Granger was quickly making her way up to the Gryffindor tower, early one Saturday morning. She wanted to catch her best friend before she went to quidditch practice. There was a lot to talk about...

**#Start Flashback**

"Morning Malfoy." Hermione Granger said warily. "You're up early."

"Yeh, I have quidditch practice."

"Oh right."

The tension was so thick Hermione thought she could cut it with a knife. _'Right. Time to clear the air...'_ she thought.

"Listen, about last night."

Draco stopped whatever it was he was doing and gave her his full attention. "Do you regret telling me?"

"Not for a second." Draco visibly relaxed. "It's just I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to tell anyone." Hermione was nervous._ 'Can I trust him?'_

Draco walked over to her. "That goes without saying Granger but I promise I won't tell anyone," He looked her dead in the eye. "but you should."

She nodded. "Thanks Malfoy." and gave him a small smile.

Lightening the mood a bi t he said, "Don't forget, you just about beat me at poker. If I do ever tell anyone, which I won't, I'm sure you'll find a suitable punishment." he smiled knowingly.

"Oh, just..._just_ about beat you, did I? Honey," she said in a sympathetic tone and tilted her head as if she was talking to a child. Draco knew what was coming. "I whooped your butt!" She grinned and so did he. He liked it when she called him honey. The both laughed. "See you later, Malfoy."

"Bye Granger."

Somehow the two unlikely students had formed what seemed to be a friendly truce and neither seemed to mind.

**#End Flashback**

Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny Weasley sitting on the couch, in front of the fire reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Hermione thanked the heavens that the boys didn't get out of bed until 5 minutes before they were required to leave the common room. Ginny being the only girl, presently on the Gryffindor quidditch team, was the only one awake.

"Ugh thank god! Ginny..."

"Hermione?" Ginny stated as her friend plonked herself down on the sofa, next to her. "It's Saturday morning." Ginny was confused but not unpleasant.

"I'm aware Ginny. But what other time am I going to get to speak to you between head duties or any nosey little shit listening in."

"Ha. That's very true. We do have a Lavender Brown in our house after all." Ginny mused, Hermione couldn't agree more. "So what was up yesterday?" She asked, putting the magazine down.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that she didn't ask how she was in general, but she wasn't surprised, it would be odd now and totally wrong to start acting bitter after months of ignoring it. They had been back at school for nearly 2 months.

"Malfoy nearly saw my tattoo." she outed.

"WHAT?!" Ginny's expression couldn't be more shocked and then she started laughing. Hermione had a pained expression on her face, then decide to cast a silencing charm around the room for good measure.

"Giiiinn!" Hermione whined. "This is so not funny." Ginny was wiping the tears out of her eyes, still laughing.

"Yes. Yes it is." Ginny said profusely, "Could you imagine if he saw it?!"

"Exactly Ginerva. He almost did, what would I have done if he had succeeded?! How the fuck was I going to explain that one to him..."

"How?" Ginny asked all of a sudden.

"Yeh that's what I said. How would I have..."

"No Hermione that's not what I meant, I mean how did he almost see it?" Ginny Weasley didn't often see her best friend lost for words.

"Ah. Umm, well, he...he...I...we were...Umm," Hermione was making no sense and getting flustered.

"Mione!" That stopped her and she looked at Ginny in defeat.

"Exactly." Hermione almost yelled. Ginny just looked more confused than ever.

"Tell me." Ginny asked seriously.

"I may have unleashed some 'Mione'." Ginny looked sceptical but was praying she was telling the truth.

"Hermione, umm, I hope you mean what I think you mean, "she said with a slight curl of her freckled lips. "but, err, could you elaborate a bit so I don't make any catastrophic assumptions."

Hermione looked worried. "Urr, Gin, what exactly do you think I mean?"

"Did you shag him?"

"NO!" Hermione looked shocked. Although she should have expected that from Ginny.

"Chill Mione. Did you get crazy infront of Malfoy then?" Ginny said, outright with a small grin.

"I may have..." Ginny's whole face lit up with glee.

"Oooo, Hermione this is so good! Shagging him would have been way cooler but...whatever." She yelled, and shuffled forward on the sofa, closer to her friend. Hermione gave her a disapproving look. "How crazy are we talking here, Hermione? Was it like the time you told the bitch from Beauxbatons to stick it where the sun don't shine or more at the other end of the scale where you and I decided to get on a plane and go to Thailand and many, many things happened including that tattoo." Ginny was buzzing with excitement.

"We were fighting, like usual and I may have mentioned my blood status at wand point while casually, insinuating that I like to be...ugh...dirty." Her head fell, whereas Ginny's jaw dropped and she jumped up screaming or laughing, Hermione wasn't sure which.

"Hahahaaah, oh Merlin, Hermione that's brilliant!"

"It definitely is not Ginerva!" Hermione was annoyed.

"Hey okay okay, Ginerva? Really!" Ginny calmed down a bit, she despised her name.

"It gets worse."

"You mean better!" Ginny was on the edge of her seat. "How?"

"How else do you think he almost saw my tattoo?!" Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Ugh Merlin Hermione, please for the love of Godric tell me you shagged him!" Ginny said seriously.

"Ginny it's Malfoy!"

"Exactly, he is drop dead gorgeous." She said matter-of-factly.

"Gin! It's Malfoy..." Although, although after last night's events, Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that.

"So, I shagged Zabini..."

"What? When?"

"Last year, Slug club's Christmas party. We were both wasted but he is undeniably gorgeous. But more on that later, how did Malfoy almost see the tattoo if he didn't shag you?"

"He got me back for all my talk before about how I loved being a mudblood. I was in the shower trying to get all that purple shit out of my hair from potions, which was his fault too! When I finished my shower Malfoy had stolen all my clothes, the towels and my wand. I was standing there for ages, freezing my nuts off, yelling through the bathroom door having yet another argument with him, when I couldn't take it anymore. So I made a break for the bedroom, only to find he'd locked my door, the conniving little shit..."

"You mean to say he saw..." Ginny gestured to Hermione in general and Hermione nodded.

"Everything..."

"Everything?" Hermione nodded again. "How did he _not_ see the tattoo?"

"Well he saw everything from the front, I did a lot of walking backwards and pushing myself up against doors..." Ginny chuckled at that.

"You know that just makes me think of you and what's his face from that muggle party you took me. When he..."

"Gin."

"I'm surprised the door was still on its hinges by the time..."

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled despite the smile on her face.

"Haha. Fine party pooper. Well did he like what he saw?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"I don't know, to be honest he was a gentleman most of the time, I think he got a bit confused about my belly button ring," She laughed. "He did manage to get it out of me that I am hiding something, it was a slip of the tongue but to be fair I was naked in front of Malfoy so..." Ginny nodded. "He's determined to find out what it is though...oooo which brings me to another point!"

Ginny was shocked at Hermione's change in demeanour. "What did you do Mione?"

Instead of answering the question, Hermione asked, "What would you do if you beat a Malfoy at poker and were allowed to make him do one thing?!" She said all of this very proudly and with a shit-eating grin.

AN/: _Okay, so what did y'all think!? I do really hope you like it, for the next chapter I'm thinking of a discussion between Draco and Blaise! Ooooo, and what does everybody think of a relationship between Blaise and Ginny, I'd like everyone to vote, Harry or Blaise?! X REVIEW! :) _


	10. Blaise, You're A Genius!

AN/: _Over 4000 views and it's still only the third day of the story being up! I love you all, you gorgeous people! This one's for supernatural13 especially ... Hope everyone likes it, review because Drakie-pie is about to have an interesting revelation... x_

Chapter 10 : Blaise You're A Genius!

"Hey Blaise? Did you notice the Weaslette was looking at me funny during practise?" Draco said as he jogged up to his team mate, Firebolt in hand. They had had a good, long and hard practice with the Gryffindors and were just leaving the quidditch pitch for lunch.

"How so?" Blaise questioned.

"I dunno. She just kept on looking my way. Honestly, she looked like she was struggling to keep a grin off her face, like she knew something I didn't." Said Draco. "I bloody hope it's not a part of Gryffindor's new tactics because she was thoroughly distracting." His eyebrows were all tense.

"Haha. Yeh she is, isn't she." Blaise smiled, and looked back over his shoulder to see the pretty redhead meandering up to the great hall with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Blaise?"

"Yes." Draco just gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Is there something you're not telling me, bud?"

"Oh, right. I don't suppose I ever did get round to telling you, did I?" Draco said nothing. "I guess we were a bit preoccupied last year. I slept with Ginny, after or during Slughorn's Christmas party, don't remember which."

Draco was grinning. "No way." He said this with a tilt of his head.

Blaise nodded. "Now I know she's Potter's friend but she's actually really cool, and man look how gorgeous she is..." Blaise was desperately trying to convince Draco that Ginny wasn't at all like her brother.

"Are you kidding?! Nice work mate, her and those meddlesome twin brothers of hers are the only Weasleys I've ever had any time for." Draco chuckled as he saw Blaise let out a breath. "It seems to me that you like her, Blaise." Draco seemed smug and not at all surprised that Blaise didn't have an answer for him. In the past, he hadn't exactly been the relationship type, neither had Blaise but Draco felt confident in what he said next. "Maybe you should ask her out..." he said whilst shrugging his shoulders.

Blaise looked shocked. "Really?!"

"Sure man, I mean, why not? You _do_ like her right?" Draco stopped walking and turned to look at Blaise. "The war's over Blaise. It's not like anyone gives a fuck anymore. Don't waste a great opportunity to be happy." Draco said seriously.

"Drake, where is all this coming from. Don't get me wrong, I think I like this version of you, it's more like the old you. But you've been acting differently ever since dinner yesterday, are you sure you didn't shag someone?"

"I think I'd remember if I did, Blaise."

"It's just, it's like you've got this weird afterglow look about you. Like in practice today, for a second you just blanked, you stopped flying and you were smiling Draco. Smiling! Since when does that happen in quidditch?" Blaise questioned. Draco didn't say anything but kept on walking back to the school. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say _you_ were the one who liked someone..." Blaise saw Draco tense and stop walking.

"That's crazy." he blurted out.

"Wow, is this priceless!? You do! Who is she? Or he? You know if you are gay, you'd still be my best mate, Drake." Blaise was winding him up, he could tell.

"I'm not gay" Draco said. "and I don't like anyone." Blaise gave him a knowing look but decided to drop the subject.

"Whatever you say..." Blaise chuckled.

They were silently walking up to the school for a while when Draco suddenly said, "Way to change the subject Blaise...so how is she, the girl Weasley?" Draco grinned. Blaise playfully shoved him and chuckled.

"Shut up, Drake!" Draco laughed, whilst stumbling._ 'Yeh he definitely likes her.'_ he thought.

"Hey! You know she has a tattoo?!..." Blaise said all of a sudden. Draco stopped dead.

"A tattoo?"

"Yeh a little dinky thing, right on her hip. Man, it is so sexy! It's this little ancient Chinese symbol or something, said she got it in Thailand..." Blaise could say no more because Draco had flung his arms around him in a bone crunching hug.

"Hahaaa! Blaise, you're a genius! You are a fucking genius!" He said, pointing a finger at his friend's chest, before bolting up to the school, lightening speed.

"I know, but Drake...?!" Blaise was shocked to say the least.

"A fucking tattoo!" He proclaimed with great revelation.

"DRAKE! What the fuck?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" he yelled back, already at the front steps.

There was nothing Blaise could do but watch the blonde head of his friend, disappear into the walls of Hogwarts. Blaise gave a low chuckle and thought, _'If he doesn't like someone, then I have no idea what's wrong with him. Tut. Doesn't like someone my arse!'_ Blaise Zabini was left with thoughts of what Draco had said. _'The war was over, after all and I do, let's face it, like her...'_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_AN/: okay! So I hope everyone liked it, it was a bit shorter than expected but are boys really the sort to spend hours chatting about each other's love lives, besides, Draco has something very important to discuss with Hermione... REVIEW! _


	11. Do You Happen To Have Any Tattoos?

_AN/:_ _Special thanks to allisath for their incredible feedback and their general awesomeness...thanks for the support! ;) By the way, I don't think I mentioned before but a lot of characters that died, I've just pretended they're not dead i.e. Fred. Enjoy ;)_

Chapter 11 : Do You Happen To Have Any Tattoos, Granger?

Draco could see Hermione approaching the entrance of the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey Granger! Wait up!" Hermione was shocked to say the least, to see a very sweaty Draco Malfoy running after her, he looked...good. _'Damn that quidditch uniform.'_

"Umm, Draco?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. Hermione was all too aware that they might be about to have a civil conversation in public, little did she know that should have been the least of her worries. Whereas all Draco could think was, _'She said my name again.'_

"You um, I... Give me a second Hermione..." _'He said my name again.'_ She thought. Slowly they were calling each other by their given name more and more, not always realising it. Draco bent over to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees. His heart skipped a beat when Hermione placed a small hand on his back and started to gently rub him.

"Draco, did you run all the way from the quidditch pitch?" He chuckled at the fact she sounded worried.

"More or less." He replied, while standing back up again. She gave him a small smile. "I had a very interesting conversation with Blaise."

"Oh?" They both started to walk into the Great Hall again, the fact that they entered together, not being at each other's throats was enough to turn a few heads but people eventually ignored it, they were head-boy and girl after all, it wasn't totally unusual to see them together. Draco nodded, Hermione was amused, but not for much longer.

"I know what you're hiding." She stopped walking and turned to looked at him. Draco was as smug as ever and Hermione didn't think she'd seen a smirk so_ '...bright?'_

"You're bluffing." _'He had to be, how could he possibly know what...'_

"Do you happen to have any tattoos, Granger?" He was grinning and Hermione could have sworn she felt a lung collapse with all the air she just inhaled.

"No." She said in disbelief. "There is no way...How the fuck Draco?!" One of her hands flew to her mouth, some first years had just past her and were a little embarrassed at the language she had used. "Sorry." Hermione said to them, an apologetic look plastered on her face. At this point Draco was so happy with himself that he was having to bite his lip in order to stop himself from laughing out loud. Hermione caught this and was amused, pissed off and turned on all at the same time. _'Turned on?! Oh Merlin, Ginny was right...I think I like him.'_

_'Is it just me or does Granger look, dare I say it...lustful? Oh please let it be true! Oh Merlin, Blaise was right...I think I like her.'_

"Are you going to tell me what it is Granger?" Malfoy said all too incriminatingly. Hermione Granger said nothing.

"Tell me." _'Boy does this sound familiar...'_ They both thought.

"No." Draco was a little bit pissed, he wanted to know so badly.

"Fine..." _'Oh god, what is he going to do? I know he won't just leave it.'_

Draco turned to the rest of the Great Hall, they were standing in the entrance, and had started to yell, "GRANGER HAS A..." his voice was soon muffled by Hermione's hands crashing down over his mouth and around the back of his neck. She had forced him between the open door at the entrance and herself. This turned a few heads, including those of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Damn it Malfoy! Do you know how many things people could fit on to the end of that sentence!" She could feel Malfoy grinning under her hand, his low chuckle reverberated through both of them. "Harry and Ron don't even know." She said honestly.

Malfoy raised his hands in surrender so Hermione released him and took a step back. Honestly, Draco was a bit peeved about the last part. He wished she'd stayed closer.

"Exactly how many people do know about it, Granger?" Said Draco as he stood up right again, various people were still watching the two head students.

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "The tattoo artist, Ginny and now...you."

"You know, I'll find out what it is eventually Granger."

"I don't doubt that you will Malfoy." _'Damn fucking fate.'_ She thought back to Thailand.

For a moment they were just looking at each other, both had challenging looks in their eyes.

"Umm, speaking of the redhead..." Draco said all of a sudden.

"Ginny?" Malfoy nodded. Hermione wondered, _'why on earth, would he want to talk about Ginny?'_

"Do you have any idea why she might have been looking at me funny. I swear she was, all through practice! I couldn't tell if she wanted to kill me or kiss me..." Hermione thought Malfoy might have looked genuinely worried, she just laughed.

"Oh," Comprehension dawned on her. "you know if you hadn't said anything I might have forgotten all together..." She was grinning from ear to ear and now she was positive that Draco was worried, and now also confused as hell. He briefly caught sight of Blaise walking past them, towards the Slytherin table but was too preoccupied with Hermione to notice that he got stopped by the girl Weasley.

Draco raised his eyebrows in questioning and his usual smooth forehead was all creased with apprehension. Hermione took this as a gesture to carry on, so she did. "I may have mentioned our little poker game to Ginny..." She said, trying to look innocent, it wasn't working.

"You told a Weasley that you beat me at poker!" Draco said a little louder than necessary and a few people sitting closest to the entrance caught on and snickered, this drew in a bigger audience. Neither Draco nor Hermione noticed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist..."

"Yeh, well I actually have some under garments on, to get in a twist unlike some people, Granger." Her cheeks reddened slightly and the memory of what he said to her the other day, those who were listening were thoroughly confused by this but not at all bored. Draco tried desperately to get the images of a naked Hermione out of his mind, _'You're supposed to be pissed at her right now Drake, NOT turned on!'_

"Yeh well, we decided what you have to do for losing to me."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes, Mr Malfoy." Draco winced at this. _'This can't be good...'_

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Blaise!" Blaised turned around to look at who had called his name and he couldn't believe it.

"Gin?" Blaise was shocked, he hadn't really spoken to Ginny in a year and the very same afternoon he'd been discussing his affection for her with Draco, she decides to talk to him. _'What are the chances?'_

"You're gonna wanna watch this." The redhead said, gesturing to where Draco and Hermione were talking. Blaise watched as all of a sudden Draco's expression turned from angry to very pale.

"What..."

"Hermione beat Draco at poker and now he has to do one thing, whatever she wants...well it was my idea but still..." Ginny announced, pleased with herself.

"Granger beat Drake? I can't even beat Drake!" Blaise said disbelievingly. "What does he have to do?"

"Kiss a mudblood..." Ginny grinned.

_Back to Hermione and Draco..._

"I have to what?" Draco wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"I know you said you have nothing against muggleborns but prove it! Kiss one." _'Maybe it could be good after all...'_ Draco thought struggling to keep the smile of his face.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Hermione nodded.

"Anyone."

"Anyone. Here and now." Hermione said, turning to look at the room. "Girl, boy...teacher, if that's what you prefer. Justin's really nice." Hermione said, pointing out Justin Finch-Fletchley, over at the Hufflepuff table. Draco winced.

"I'd rather kiss Snape than kiss a Hufflepuff." Hermione snorted. "Okay, I'm a man of my word, I've chosen someone." Draco said looking towards Susan Bones. (AN/: I know she's half blood but I couldn't think of anymore female muggleborns besides Hermione)

Honestly, Hermione was slightly deflated for some reason, she hoped he refused profusely and she had a sudden hatred for Susan Bones.

_Back with Blaise and Ginny..._

"You know you've just made his day, right?" Blaise said, laughing.

"What?" Ginny was confused. Blaise grasped her chin lightly, looking into her emerald eyes. She took an intake of breath before he turned her head to looked back at Hermione and Draco. "How could Malfoy possibly be happy about...Huuuuuh! NO. FUCKING. WAY!" Blaise just laughed, whilst everyone in the Great Hall heard her outburst, including the teachers and looked in the direction of where Ginny Weasley was staring.

_Back with Dramione..._

"Don't hate me okay..." Draco said.

"Why would I..." Hermione turned to look at him, but couldn't get much more out as Draco's hand cupped her face and his lips crashed down on hers. Hermione barely registered Ginny Weasley's shock, the 'What The Fucks' coming from Ron and Harry, the screams and wails from various girls in Slytherin and Lavender Brown or just the general gasps heard throughout the Great Hall. She quickly started kissing him back and her hands ran up his chest, around his neck and into his ever so soft hair.

_'Wow, I mean...WOW!'_ She tastes so good, thought Draco. One of his hands had left her face to grab the front of her school robes and pulled her to him. Draco couldn't believe the shivers he got when she ran her delicate fingers through his hair. The sensation was unbelievable...and they were only kissing! He ran his tongue along her bottom lips, asking for entrance and she willingly gave it.

If Hermione thought he was an amazing kisser before, boy was she in for a shock when his tongue hit hers. She gasped,_ 'Fuck me.'_ She thought. She could see tiny bursts of light behind her eyelids and her whole body felt as though it had been hooked up to an electric fence or something, she was buzzing. Draco felt himself harden at the small sounds she made, he craved her soft moans and somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that they were still in the Great Hall, so he unwillingly broke their kiss, a full on hard-on was the last thing he needed right now.

Draco ran his nose up and down the length of Hermione's and eventually rested his forehead on hers. They still had their eyes closed, breathing heavily and Hermione was rubbing her thumb below Draco's ear, along his jaw line and over his lips. Draco was making those amazing circles on the small of her back again and Hermione was struggling to stay upright. It's was like they were in their own little world and were only drawn back out of it when suddenly most of the hall erupted in loud cheers and hoots, lead by Ginny and Blaise. At this Hermione and Draco opened their eyes.

Hermione covered her mouth in embarrassment as she'd only just remembered they were still in the great hall. Draco reddened slightly as he caught the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes before he too started to applause, along with the rest of the staff table. Well, apart from Snape who was making his way down towards the two flustered students, who were still standing very close together.

"Settle down please, students!" Dumbledore announced as he calmed everyone down.

"Umm professor?" Draco said as he and Hermione realised that Snape was standing right in front of them and they awkwardly parted. The whole hall was listening in.

"Would our two head students like to enlighten the student body and the faculty, why they felt the recent public display of affection was oh so necessary?" Snape asked sternly and loud enough for everyone to here.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye, who was standing rather close to Blaise, both of which had shit-eating grins plastered o their faces. _'Smug little shits!'_ She thought.

"Well?" One of Snape's greying eyebrows rose as he crossed his arm. "We are waiting."

"Umm well you see professor," Hermione started and cleared her throat. "I beat Draco at this game of poker you see and we bet that..." Snape looked shocked.

"Miss Granger, you mean to tell me that, you," he said in an accusatory tone. "actually bested Mr Malfoy at poker?" Hermione looked confused.

"Why does that seem to shock everyone so much?" She asked, crossing her arms in defiance. At the head table Dumbledore was silently laughing.

By this point Draco's head was hanging so low at the fact that now the whole school knew he had lost to Hermione.

"Is this true Draco?" Snape asked.

"Unfortunately." he nodded and looked up.

"Well then," Snape said. "there's nothing else for it. 50 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Then the majority of the hall erupted in a huge round of applause yet again.

"Urr professor?" Hermione was confused as hell. Only Draco and Hermione heard this part of the conversation due to all the cheering.

"Miss Granger, I have played my godson at poker..." _'Godson?'_ Hermione thought. "...and I have lost, many a time." Snape revealed and for the first time Hermione saw him smile, so she smiled back. Snape chuckled as he shared a look with Draco, who ultimately smiled too, before they watched their potions master head back to finish his lunch.

Snape did happen to stop in front of Blaise and Ginny. "10 points from Gryffindor for crude language, Miss Weasley..." He said, almost looking sorry, almost.

"Sorry professor," Ginny said honestly. Blaise was struggling to stifle his laughter, next to her. "But..." She gestured to Draco and Hermione yet again.

"I know, Miss Weasley. I believe I said something along the same lines. Alas, school rules I'm afraid." Snape confessed and carried on walking. Ginny and Blaise guffawed and Ginny elbowed Blaise in the ribs, which only resulted in him laughing even more. They were both shocked.

Hermione and Draco finally looked at each other, smiling before Draco grabbed her hand, leading her out of the Great Hall, forgetting about lunch all together.

Hermione followed before saying, "Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"You stink!" She said grinning and he laughed, pretending to smell his armpits.

"Well I have been playing quidditch, I guess I do need a shower don't I." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and nodded.

"Yeh." She laughed and god did he love the sound of it. Draco gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen.

"Care to join me?" He said in a seductive voice whilst pulling her towards him and leaning in. Hermione was unbelievably tempted but wouldn't make it that easy for him and so she told him after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmm, you have no idea how appealing that sounds..." Draco nodded and let out a low groan, his imagination running wild. "But, I'm not gonna let you see it that easily." She smiled, pushing back a little.

"Are you afraid of what I'll think?" Draco was slightly offended.

"Honestly..." Draco looked into her eyes and saw how raw her expression was. "Yes. Very Much." She gave a weak smile and Draco returned it. "It's just, people usually have vastly different opinions of tattoos, your's could very easily go one way or the other."

Draco looked very serious for a moment. "You don't have Dumbledore's face tattooed on your back, do you? Because I'll be honest, that might take some time getting used to..." He grinned and so did she.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"We'll never be able to do it doggy style if you do, so..." He said mock seriously.

"Dracoooo! Yes, I promise." She laughed. Draco really did love making her laugh. He smiled warmly too. "It is very, I'll say...anti-Gryffindor." She said, warily. This peaked Draco's interest.

"Really?" He said in a seductive tone, she nodded. "Then I'll make sure I work hard to see it..." He said honestly before kissing her sweet lips, and then they carried on towards their common room.

AN/:_ You may have noticed by now I like the term 'Shit-eating grin' and that's because I can't think of a better way to describe them. So...this was a LONG chapter but THEY FINALLY KISSED! Tell me what you think and what you think should happen next...review! :D xx xx xx xx xx _


	12. Playful Naked Banter

_AN/: So far there have been a total of__** 14,061 Views...**__I'm so happy about that, but if there are that many hits, WHAT'S UP WITH THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS, PEOPLE? Help a girl out ;D x Just let me know what you think and perhaps what you would like to come :) x_

_LOVE YOU ALL x x x_

Chapter 12 : Playful Naked Banter

When Hermione woke up Sunday morning she felt good. Really good. Last night she and Draco had flirted...a lot! It all started with his damn shower.

**#Start Flashback**

When they reached their common room Draco had finally gone to take his shower after many failed attempts of getting Hermione to join him. Hermione had been seated on the sofa for about 10 minutes thinking of the way Draco had very recently been nibbling on her jugular, whispering dirty nothings into her ear, when all of a sudden she heard the bathroom door open. _'Finally.'_ She thought.

"I told you you'd regret it." Draco said nonchalantly. Hermione grinned, turning around.

"Regret wha...aahhh...ahh...ah." Her jaw hung open for longer than she cared to admit.

At the top of the stairs stood a very wet and steamy Draco Malfoy with nothing but a towel draped loosely round his slim hips. Hermione stared at what she could only describe as the original Adonis. Broad shoulders, big, sculpted arms, defined pectorals, not too big...just how she liked it. _'God I can't stand it when guys go over the top on protein shakes and end up having bigger boobs than me...'_ Draco wasn't like that though, no, he was lean and fit_...built to be a seeker. _She thought. At the present time Hermione's eye were glued to what she could only guess as being rock hard abs...all six of them. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips when she caught sight of the trail of blonde hair leading down to that sculpted 'v' and other things.

Draco, albeit smirking, was also having a hard time remembering his words. When he came out the bathroom this had been the reaction he wanted but when he saw Hermione's tongue lick her lips, all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless whilst latching on the that gorgeous bottom lips of her's with his perfect teeth. _'These towels aren't as thick as the robes, damn. I need to leave...' _Draco thought. _`...just as soon as I one up her.`_ He smirked.

"I told you...you'd regret not showering with me Granger." If Draco thought he was turned on before, he wasn't prepared for the tidal wave of emotions that hit him as soon as his eyes locked with hers.

The sound of his voice brought her back down to earth.

Draco stopped breathing when he saw how dilated her pupils were, eyes practically black, filled with lust.

"I never said that Malfoy." She barely managed to get out.

"True." He breathed, his eye kept darting back and forth between her eyes and lips. "But that doesn't mean I'm wrong..." He said before finally grinning like a six year old in a sweet shop. Hermione quickly joined in with his amusement, biting her lip like crazy, trying to control the extent of her grin. It didn't last long before she let out a throaty chuckle, which Draco thought sounded both beautifully and erotic.

"True." She said, using his own words.

Draco smirked before turning around. _`She'll love this...`_ he thought cheekily and whipped off his towel to dry and ruffle his hair whilst sauntering back to his room. She moaned, Draco loved it.

"Look Granger, I'm butt naked and _I'm facing AWAY from you..."_ He drawled in a patronising voice before chuckling. His head turned back to smirked at her, making sure she didn't see any of the goods.

"Now that's just mean..." She said almost childlike. Her eyes glued to what could only be described as his edible looking arse.

"I know." Draco yelled back, laughing. She caught his mischievous eyes before he dragged his naked arse into his room and shut the door.

"Prick!" Hermione smiled she could still hear him laughing_. 'I think I like this new playful banter...provided one of us are naked.`_ She smirked, then stopped herself_. `I've definitely been spending too much time with him.`_ She reprimanded herself before grinning like crazy once more and collapsing on the sofa with a content sigh.

**#End Flashback**

Hermione lay contentedly under her covers for a while, remembering yesterday, before getting up to get ready to head down for breakfast. All the way down to the Great Hall, Hogwarts' head girl could be found smiling at random intervals.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_AN/: Just want to add this on...I'm sincerely sorry about how long I left this story, but I've had my own problems and priorities are a bitch... now I know what you're thinking, __**"She needs to sort out her priorities" ~Ron B. Weasley ;D **__BUT...I AM WORKING ON THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS... :D X_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW_

_I really wish more people would review, don't be a Moaning Myrtle, guys! Mwahh x Please review x_


	13. So, You & Malfoy, huh?

_AN/: I'm back bitches! I'm writing again and it feels fucking fantastic. I want this story out there. Let me know what you want to happen by reviewing mamacitas... Enjoy Dramione fan _

Chapter 13 : So you and Malfoy, huh!?

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she immediately made her way over to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sat eating a full fry up and reading the Sunday paper. _`It was still fairly early for a weekend and not many people were up. Harry had always been a morning person like me but the same couldn't be said for any member of the Weasley family besides perhaps Arthur.` _Hermione wasn't at all surprised to see not one redhead in sight, she wasn't disappointed either. Hermione wasn't exactly looking forward to Ron's reaction to her and Malfoy, Harry was a different matter.

"Hello Harry." She greeted him brightly. Harry looked at his friend with a knowing smile, peering over the edge of his glasses and for a second scarily reminding her of Dumbledore.

"Morning Mia." He replied and as soon as she had plonked her butt down on the bench he said... "So you and Malfoy, huh?!"

"Really Harry? I've barely even sat down and you're already going all big brother on me..." They both grinned at each other. "But seriously though Harry, what do you think? I'd like to know, you're not mad right?" She'd be surprised if he was.

"Of course not Hermione." Harry smiled whilst placing down his copy of the Daily Prophet. I know it's Malfoy," Harry barked out his name with a laugh earning a stern look from someone he thought to be like a baby sister to him only making it all the more hilarious. "But you looked happy, happier than I think I've seen you for a long time." He finally said. "We talked about this before, ever since finding out about Snape, what he did for me, for my mother, I'm trying not to judge everyone as much as I used to. I've talked with Severus since, he's told me some of the things Malfoy has had to endure as well and believe it or not I have grown a grudging respect for the miserable git. He didn't exactly have a choice in a lot of things he did...I can't relate to that." Harry finished sincerely. Hermione smiled listening to how wise Harry could be, often forgetting how much more mature he had grown than perhaps any other 18 year old boy she has known. "Plus his mum did kinda save my life, and by extension the rest of the wizarding world," He smiled more light-heartedly, shrugging his shoulders. "so, you know." Harry said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, going back to his breakfast.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said sincerely.

"A year ago, it would have been completely different but then again, a year ago you would never have been with Malfoy." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think it's safe to say that Ronald won't act in quite the same way as you Harry." Hermione said sighing.

"Are you kidding...Ron was mental last night Mia. He's pissed, he doesn't have a right to be but he's still pissed. It took me, Gin, Parvati and Neville ages to convince him that he wouldn't even be able to get into the head's dorms, I think we saved Malfoy a trip to the hospital wing. We ended up casting silencio on him so the rest of us could actually sleep." Harry said looking apologetically at her, knowing the dreadful conversation she was going to have to endure later.

"Ron has always been a hot head. If he can't take it and act mature for once then fuck him." Hermione stated.

"Well said. Ron's a good mate but well he can also be a single minded prat sometimes. You're my sister Mia, I'm with you on this one." They smiled at each other.

"Anything interesting in the Prophet?" Hermione asked, before serving herself some breakfast.

...

Draco awoke to a massive hard on. All night he'd dreamt of Hermione ridding him for hours on end, long and hard and that enticing thing hanging from her belly button dangling in his face all night, sparking in the moonlight whilst they came over and over again.

"Bollocks." _'Damn witch will either be the death of me or make me live until I'm 1000.'_

"Hah. I don't think I'd even mind which. Now that's a scary thought." Draco spoke aloud, smiling to himself. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he mentally debated. _'Cold shower...or wank.'_

...

Half an hour later Draco strolled into the Great Hall after his relaxing and refreshing wank in the shower. _`If I can cum that hard just thinking about her I can't even imagine what it would be like to be inside...NO Drake, quit doing that. Do you want to walk around with a boner all day? Nah ahh! Fool! I feel thirteen all over again...thanks Granger.` _His eye scanned the room and found her sitting across from Saint Potter, their conversation seemed to be civil, which surprised Draco greatly considering their public display of affection yesterday, he thought Potter would have his and Hermione's heads by now. _'Maybe he wasn't there.' _Is what he thought before Potter saw him and gave him a knowing smirk, good enough to almost, ALMOST, match his and Hermione's. _'Perhaps he was there. How am I still alive?'_ Hermione saw Harry looking and followed his gaze. When Hermione looked at him Draco winked at her, which she returned with a knowing smile before finding Blaise at his own table along with Daphne Greengrass from his own year and some other students lower down the school.

...

"So you and Granger, huh?!" Blaise grinned.

"Really Blaise? I have literally just this second sat my arse down..."

"Mmhuh, whatever you say Mr-I-don't-like-anyone-that's-crazy!" Draco said nothing, just raised his middle finger to his best mate before digging into breakfast. Blaise, along with Daphne, found his reaction very amusing. Daphne smiled and slid herself along the bench, closer to where her two fellow Slytherins were seated.

"So how exactly did this happen Draco?" She said grinning, twirling her long blonde hair around her index finger, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Are you fucking kidding me Draco? You're shagging Granger..."

"I am not shagging Granger, Daphne!"

"No need to get defensive mate," Blaise smiled. "call it what you want. Fucking, humping, bone..."

"I'm not shagging, fucking, humping or boning Hermione...We haven't even had sex yet." He said seriously. Daphne and Blaise shared a look, eyebrows raised.

"What!?" Draco was getting annoyed.

"Nothing." Blaise said, innocently.

"But you want to, right?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, I mean who wouldn't want to get with that." Draco gestured over to the other side of the hall with a nod of his head. At this they all smiled.

"Not too long ago you wouldn't have been caught dead saying that." Daphne said.

"What's the deal Drake?" Asked Blaise.

Draco was silent for a few moments before replying. "I like her." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that much is obvious, you prat." Blaise grinned. Daphne agreed, nodding her head. Draco was a tad bit confused because he found it hard enough realising he himself liked Hermione, let alone anyone else noticing. "Draco, explain." Said Blaise, before Daphne jumped in.

"And while you're at it, how about we get back to my original question...how exactly did this happen? Because believe me Drake we're all curious..." She smiled.

"Fine."

...

"And you saw everything?" Squealed Daphne, her and Blaise on the edge of their seats.

"Everything." Draco grinned like a Cheshire cat, as smug as ever.

"I never knew Granger had it in her." Daphne proclaimed.

"Well she did get tortured by my psychotic aunt, may she burn in hell, in the living room of someone she goes to school with, presently living healthily to tell the tale." Said Draco.

"Yes, she amazingly brave Draco, but that's not what I meant...I mean, I always thought she was kind of...prudish. I thought that she was a virgin and one of your favourite nicknames for her was Bookwork..."

"Daph's got a point Drake. Is Granger a virgin?" Blaise inquired.

"OK! First of all I cannot believe I am having this conversation with the two of you, you've both been acting like that Brown girl that sucks face with the Weasel from time to time. Secondly! Bookworm is still one of my favourite things to call and whether Granger is a virgin or not doesn't matter. I'll be honest up until recently I've always thought her to be kind of a prude as well, same way she probably thinks I'm a man whore, but I dunno, recently I've been having doubts. Certain events had led me to believe otherwise."

Daphne and Blaise chuckled. "Meaning? And you ARE a man whore." They were both grinning.

"She's a fucking minx Blaise." Draco grinned. "And we haven't even slept together.

"Well if she's anything like Gin, you're in for a treat!" Still grinning. Daphne was laughing too, until...

"Wait. What! Gin...as in Ginerva. Blaise! You did a Weasley?! Huuuuuhh! HA HA Haaaaah...oh Merlin how have I not heard about this." She was laughing and in shock. Draco joined in with her amusement, after recently having been bombarded with questions himself. He was enjoying the attack on his friend.

"Pipe down Daph." Blaise chuckled. "Let's let Drake have the limelight for a bit." Blaise smirked.

"Thanks mate." Draco said sarcastically. He was disappointed.

"Ok ok, my lips are sealed. I just can't believe you two morons are into Gryffindors. Next thing you know I'll be dating Harry Fucking Potter!" She smiled.

They were all laughing and smiling until the attention of the three Slytherins was drawn over to the other side of the hall, along with many others' gazes as by this point more people had filed in to eat breakfast. There was a great ruckus as a furious Ron Weasley stormed into the Great Hall, dragging along his younger sister who was trying to calm him down, followed by a small crowed of apprehensive Gryffindors.

"Shit." Draco, Blaise and Daphne said at the same time.

X

X

X

_AN/: Did we like it? Please let me know by reviewing and I love to hear if anyone has any ideas of their own xx xx xx I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but just know that someone will get punched in the face, I'm not sure who yet! :D x Let me know who should get punched. Should Draco punch Ron. Ron punch Draco. Harry punch Ron. Ron accidentally punch Hermione, I'm not sure if he's that evil. Ooooooh what about a bitch slap from Lavender... Let me know x _


	14. Seeing Red

_AN/: You know people, you can review at more than one chapter isn't it amazing! J Hint Hint x x Review you gorgeous people! X Shout Out to this amazing reader and REVIEWER, TennisRebels15! Plus for this chapter let's say that the teachers aren't in the Great Hall, they eat breakfast earlier or something or they eat breakfast in their rooms on Sunday mornings...you choose J It's a fairly short chapter..._

Chapter 14 : Seeing Red

Draco, Blaise and Daphne had quickly made their way over to the other side of the hall where they found a red-faced Ron yelling abuse at who people thought was one of his best friends.

"What the fuck were you thinking Hermione? The ferret! Have you lost your fucking mind!"

"No I have not Ronald and you'd do well to keep your nose out of other people's business!"

"It bloody well is my business..."

"It most definitely isn't Ronald!"

"You can't date him! I forbid you!"

"You forbid me. YOU FORBID ME! What fucking right do you have to tell me what to do Ronald Billius Weasley?!" They were both screaming. Hermione was enraged.

"That Deatheater must have you under the imperious or something because I know you of all people aren't thick enough to shag the likes of him." He spat. _Slap. _

The sound of Hermione's palm connecting with Ron's cheeks echoed through the large room., ricocheting off the stone walls. By this point everyone had fell deadly silent. Harry, Daphne, Ginny and Blaise stood close by looking on. Draco stood tense and on guard close to Hermione and Lavender had rushed from to crowd of Gryffindors with a gasp when Hermione slapped Ron. By this point just about all the students of Hogwarts were watching.

"EX Deatheater!" Hermione said coldly, staring daggers at Ron.

"WHORE!" He yelled with disgust and before Hermione even had the chance to retaliate Draco had landed a good strong fist on the side of Ron's face. _Thwack._

"Don't you fucking dare Weasley." Draco did not raise his voice once. His voice was cold and full of rage. Draco couldn't believe his ears. '_How could anyone insult his Hermione_.' "For your information, Weasley..." He stared at Ron by his feet on the ground, grasping the side of his face. "We have not slept together, but even if we had it would be absolutely none of your fucking business." Ron looked shocked. He stared at the cold faces looking at him.

"Are you just going to stand there Harry? The prick fucking hitting me and that bitch slapped me..." Said Ron expectantly, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. Harry's eyes were filled with malice but reluctantly walked over to his mate. Ron looked relieved. Hermione looked heartbroken. Draco looked outraged, along with majority of the other onlookers. Harry helped Ron to his feet, right before he kneed him as hard as he possibly could in the balls. Ron toppled over, gasping for air, clutching his groin. "Harry?"

"You disgust me...you worthless piece of shit Ron." Harry walked away shaking his head. Hermione's heart rate slowed down again, grateful she hadn't lost another friend. She smiled weakly at Harry as he came over to hug her.

"I'm the one you're all disgusted by..." Ron asked in disbelief. "WHAT ABOUT HER!" He yelled then directed his gaze at Hermione, her and Harry had stopped hugging now. "Look at yourself, what would your parents say? Would they be happy that you're fucking the man that was the reason you sent them away last year Hermione. Or does it not matter because your mother is as much of a whore as you are?" He sneered.

Tears made their way down her cheeks and her body was racked with strangled sobs. _'Mum, Dad.'_ She thought. Hermione felt useless and furious at herself as well as Ron, she wanted to hit him, curse him, defend her mother and herself but the only thing she could do was cry. A heart-breaking sound left her lips and Draco caught her just as her knees gave way before she collapse on the cold, hard floor. He cradled her in his arms like the most delicate thing in the world, as though one small knock would break her.

Draco was appalled. "You know nothing Weasley." He glared at the redhead on the floor.

Ron smirked. "I'll be telling Dumbledore about all of this."

"You're unbelievable Ron." Harry shook his head in shame, as did Ginny.

"I think you'll find we'll be the ones that are reporting you Weaselbee. Everyone leave. Now!" The head-boy demanded, addressing the rest of the crowd. Hermione still silently sobbing as everyone departed. "Potter, can I trust you to deal with him." Harry nodded. "Good take him to Dumbledore. Tell him I need to speak with him aswell, I also need to speak with you Potter. See me later." Draco said as he made his way out of the Great Hall with Hermione in his arm.

People made a path for him to get through. Lavender Brown was left crying next to _Won Won_, asking if her baby boy was alright, just before Harry stupefied him, which resulted in her wailing like a maniac. He levitated Ron to the headmaster's office, followed by Ginny, Blaise and Daphne as witnesses.

...

When Draco reached the Heads' common room, he went straight to his room and place Hermione in his bed under the covers, after taking of her shoes. Draco also removed his shoes and joined her under the covers shortly after. He held her there and rocked her for hours, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "It will be alright." He hushed. He made small circles at the base of her scalp, rubbing his hand through her hair until her sobbing ceased because she had finally fallen asleep. Draco followed her soon after, his heart aching for her. For _his_ Hermione...

_AN/: I'd love to hear what you guys think about the summary for this story. I want people to read it, I'm not sure if my summary is helping or not. Review and let me know, It'd really be helping me out x PS You guys are awesome more than 70 reviews and nearly 17000 views!_

_Thank you_


	15. Fucking Interhouse Unity

_AN/: I'm sorry it has been so long but I've been abroad on my way overdue holiday. It was lovely, thank you for asking! :D Sorry to keep you all waiting, this chapter is fairly long, longest yet. Draco's not in it that much unfortunately, he just asleep :) ! I'm so grateful to all of those who have reviewed, we're just about to hit the 100 mark! WooHOOOOO! x x x On with the show..._

Chapter 15 : Fucking Interhouse Unity

Pacing.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office, pondering on the thought of combining sherbet lemons with liquorice snaps when he heard a knock on his door, followed by a hesitant, "Professor?"

"Come in Miss Weasley." He recognised the voice. "What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked, turning around, his eyebrows rose slight when he noticed who trailed in behind her. He was surprised to say the least when it dawned on him that his office was currently occupied by two Slytherins and three Gryffindors, one whom was currently unconscious. Of course the headmaster did not show his surprise. "Pleasant Sunday morning everyone?" He asked, smiling.

"Uuurrr..." The four conscious students shared a worried and confused look. Ron was just drooling.

"Just lovely." Said Blaise, being sarcastic.

"Not exactly Sir." Harry spoke up.

"I see, well what is it Harry, my boy? Oh and I'm assuming you'll tell me why there is an unconscious Weasley on my office floor in the process." Dumbledore's cheek twitched, enjoying his own sense of humour.

"Yes Sir." Harry, Ginny and Daphne all looked grim, whilst Blaise was smirking his arse off.

"Sherbet Lemon?" He offered.

...

When Hermione woke, she noticed many things. One was that her eyes were sore and dry, she also had a headache but the main thing was that there a large, warm pair of masculine arms were encasing her in a tight cocoon that she never wanted to leave. She breathed in and knew that it was Draco holding her. She smiled briefly before remembering what Ron had said to her in the Great Hall, his words echoing in her mind...WHORE! It really hurt. Hermione felt another tear roll down her cheek.

_'This is insane! I need to stop crying, I'm Hermione Granger, brains of the fucking Golden Trio...I don't cry...come on Mione, get yourself together.'_ Hermione regretfully removed Draco's arms from around her and got out of what she now realised was his bed_. 'I've never been in his room before.'_ Looking around she recognised the typical green and silver decor_. 'That's hardly surprising...'_ Before she knew it, she was smiling.

Walking over to Draco's notice board, she saw a single moving photograph of two stunningly beautiful people, a wizard and a witch. They were holding what looked like a 6 month old baby. _'Draco's parents...I've never seen them look so...care free...happy.'_ Hermione let out a small laugh when the not-smiling Lucius' lips curled at the edge into the beginning of what would have been a smile, if the image hadn't repeated itself, when the little baby Draco firmly took a hold of his Daddy's index finger, squeezing tightly. Hermione was reminded of her parents yet again. She turned around to look at the sleeping Draco when something on the other side of his bed caught her eye. Hermione let out a small gasp and Draco stirred in his bed_. 'Is that a Les Paul?'_ Shocked, Hermione went over to inspect the instrument_. 'It is... Well fuck me...literally!'_ She grinned, looking over to Draco.

"Muggle lover." She said quietly, not wanting to wake him, but still spoke in a teasing manner.

The guitar was gorgeous. It was a 1969-70 Gibson Les Paul Custom Black Beauty. Hermione ran her dainty fingers up and down the frets, marvelling at the intricacy of the mother of pearl dragon that reached its way up and along the neck of the beautiful guitar_. 'That's so Draco...I'll be talking to him about this later.'_ She decided. Then Hermione walked over to Draco and landed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then a sensual one on his lips, before running her nose along his. He sighed in his sleep and Hermione couldn't help but think that he was gorgeous. Even though Draco was asleep, Hermione's heart couldn't help but swell after that kiss, she was reminded of him defending her in the Great Hall and him holding her as she cried. She then headed to the bathroom to wash away the heaviness she has constantly felt after her eventful morning breakfast.

...

By this point Dumbledore had sent Ginny and Blaise to get their heads of houses to come straight to his office since a large chuck of their students were currently occupying it.

At the moment, Blaise and Ginny were walking towards the dungeons to retrieve their potions master, whilst each sucking on a sherbet lemon. They had already fetched McGonagall.

"I know he's your brother and everything Gin but even you have to admit Weasley went way past the line this time." Blaise suddenly said.

Ginny looked up at his handsome, Italian face.

"Oh I know...Ron's always been a bit of a git. I'm pissed. He acted similar to this in fourth year...the Yule Ball. Hermione puts on a pretty dress, my dick of a brother notices she actually has a rack and then insults her for accepting a date from a guy who actually asked her. Ron by the way, spent all year big-ing up Victor Krum, he had such a man crush Blaise, it was hilarious...I think at one point Ron even called Krum a god!" Ginny said grinning. Blaise smirked at this. 'Good to know.' He thought.

They carried on walking a few more paces.

"You know, not just your moron of a brother wanted at Granger that night. I'm pretty sure every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her when they saw her walking in with that Bulgarian neanderthal." Now Ginny was laughing. "Even the Slytherins, although a majority would never admit it." Blaise smiled.

"Krum may be an ace quidditch player but you are so right on the fact that he is as thick as two short planks." They were both nodding in agreement. After a moment Ginny carried on... "It was horrible for poor Hermione that night, Ron ruined what should have been a happy occasion. I found her crying in the dormitories when I got back." Ginny remembered sadly.

"That's too bad...tears shouldn't be wasted on things like your brother. Especially if it's great people like Granger shedding them." Blaise said deadly seriously. Ginny smiled at him and couldn't help herself when she leant over and pecked Blaise on the cheek. Her eyes along with Blaise's went wide when they both realised what she had done.

Ginny took in a huge breath, gasping, her hands covering her mouth in shock before immediately starting to apologise profusely, before Blaise's shocked expression turned into one of glee.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. What you said...I just...There was last year...I know it was a one time thing...I...I...I don't..." Blaise revelled in her obvious trauma for longer than necessary before silencing her unnecessary apology by swooping down to capture her lips.

...

"So you're telling me, Harry, that Mr Weasley here, is stupefied because he was getting too aggressive and that the bruises on his face are a result of him hitting one of the tables in the Great Hall as hell fell when being stupefied." Dumbledore asked, accusingly.

"Yes professor." Harry said without blinking.

"And what of Mr Weasley's swollen testicles."

"Urmm..." There was kind of an awkward silence throughout the room.

_'Did Dumbledore just say testicles?'_ Both Harry and Daphne were thinking.

"Poppy here looked him over with her wand." Dumbledore clarified, gesturing to where Madame Pomfrey stood next to a stern looking Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore had flooed the Hospital Wing after he had sent off Blaise and Ginny.

"Oh well, err, you see professor, umm, that has nothing to do with us."

"Really?" Dumbledore said, amused. Harry nodded, trying to think of something to say fast. Daphne looked anxiously over at him.

"Yes, you see, umm, I think...I think you'd...have to ask Lavender Brown about that one." Harry said rather quickly off the top of his head. "Although it's a bit inappropriate really." Harry Potter said seriously, easily falling into his lie. Daphne along with everyone else looked confused.

"Miss Brown?" Even Dumbledore was intrigued to know what Harry was going to say.

"Yes Sir. You see, well Ron is a, umm..." Harry chances a glance at McGonagall. "...a masochist." Harry blurted out and went with it, swinging on the balls of his feet, hand clasped behind his back. "Yep Ron totally loves a ball bashing." McGonagall looked outraged, as did Poppy, both their eyes wide. Daphne snorted and stifled a laugh with an impressive display of coughing and watery eyes. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his lips curled up. Harry thought he looked fifty years younger. _'He always knows when people are lying._' Harry thought.

"I see. Miss Greengrass, is this true?" Dumbledore said to Daphne, she was obviously still trying to control her laughter.

"Every word." She squeaked out. "Well I certainly don't know about the whole testicle thing," Gesturing to Ron's trousers. "and I plan to never find out." She finished.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass. You two may go."

"Oh professor."

"Yes Harry."

"Draco asked me to tell you he'd like to speak to you." Harry said before leaving.

The headmaster nodded his head in acknowledgement turning to the other teachers as Harry and Daphne left his office.

...

Ginny had her hands tightly fastened in Blaise's dark locks. Their mouths both working ferociously at one another's. Blaise was just about to back Ginny up against the dungeon wall and hoist her legs around his waist when they were both interrupted by a very loud clearing of the throat.

"Ehem!"

"What! Can't you see we're..." Blaise began but never finished. "Oh."

They two flushed students drew back immediately. Ginny had the decency to look slightly ashamed after seeing who had interrupted them. Blaise not so much, despite his outburst.

"Oh indeed, Mr Zabini."

"S...Sorry, Professor Snape." Blaise apologised, trying to get his breath back.

"What might I ask are you two doing down here? Miss Weasley especially as she is not in Slytherin, unless I've been mistaken for the past 7 years but I highly doubt it."

"Err actually professor we were looking for you?" Ginny said slightly embarrassed.

"It certainly didn't look like it, Miss Weasley. If in fact that was what you thought you were doing, then perhaps the two of you would have been better suited to being Hufflepuffs!" Ginny and Blaise winced at this. _'Ouch.'_ They both thought.

"We just got a bit distracted professor." Blaise said smirking.

"Well clearly, Mr Zabini." Snape huffed. "10 points from each of your houses. Not a brilliant week so far, is it?!"

"Sorry professor." Said Ginny. "Umm Professor Dumbledore asked us to come a get you, he's in his office."

"Thank you Miss Weasley." She nodded as he stalked off past Ginny and Blaise.

Ginny mouth the words 'oh dear Merlin' to Blaise, before scrunching up her eyes and turning her head into the crook of Blaise neck due to her utter embarrassment. Blaise silently chuckled whilst rubbing her back before they both followed their potions professor to the headmaster's office.

"I can't believe that just happened." Ginny whispered to Blaise, just out of earshot of Snape.

"Haha. I know right last year we shagged in a broom closet, probably as noisy as ever and drunk out of our minds and we didn't get caught. But silent and soberly snogging in a dark corridor is what busts us." They both grinned.

They follow their professor for a while longer before Blaise said, "Hey, Gin?"

"Yeh." Ginny looked up at him.

"Did you wanna go to the Hogsmeade trip, next weekend?" Blaise asked hopefully. "Together." Ginny smiled.

"I'd love to." She nodded, kissing Blaise chastely on the lips. They smiled into it.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Mr Zabini, Miss Weasley, please stop!" Snape said, exasperated, without turning around. "I can hear the smacking!" He sighed/groaned. "Bloody hormonal teenagers." Snape said to himself.

Needless to say they both flushed this time, still smiling of course.

...

When the potions professor, Blaise and Ginny reached the giant gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office they were met with a peculiar sight.

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass were seen exiting the rotating gargoyle, just as the trio reached it. And get this, they were laughing hysterically.

"I didn't think you had it in you Potter! Oh Merlin." Daphne exclaimed, leaning on the wall to support herself.

"Did you...did you see McGonagall's face, when I said..." Harry couldn't even get it out. He was leaning over on the wall too now, clutching his side. They both were. They both had stitches and red faces. Daphne was crying and they were laughing so hard that they weren't even making any noise anymore. Now Harry couldn't even stand up and was kneeling on the floor. Their shoulders were just shaking, vigorously. That's how professor Snape, Blaise and Ginny found them, with eye's wide and eyebrows disappearing into their hairlines.

Snape got over his shock first and just sighed_. 'Fucking interhouse unity, now I owe the old coot 10 galleons.'_ He thought. Shaking his head ignoring the two hysterical student and left to see what his old friend wanted. _'I can't even begin to ask what is going on with the bloody Gryffindor and Slytherin 8__th__ years this week.'_

"No need to come back up Mr Zabini, Miss Weasley. I'll inform the headmaster, just deal with...these two." Thinking of no word to describe Harry and Daphne and then carried on up the stairs.

Ginny and Blaise shared a look.

"Umm guys." Nothing.

Blaise tried. "Guys!" He shouted a bit louder. Still nothing. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other again before shouting at the same time.

"GUYS!"

Harry and Daphne stopped their laughing fit at this, noticing their friends, still struggling to calm their breathing. It was hard since every time they looked at each other they started up again.

"Tell us on the way to lunch." Ginny said helping Harry up.

"It can't of been _that_ funny." Blaise said in disbelief. At which point both Harry and Daphne blew air out of their mouths at an excessive rate, making giant raspberry sounds before laughing hysterically yet again. Needless to say they both needed help getting to the Great Hall that afternoon.

...

"Poppy, please levitate Mr Weasley here to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey, pointing to the still unconscious Ron just as Professor Snape enter the room. "Ah Severus, finally."

"Sorry Albus, Mr Zabini and Ms Weasley...got distracted." He said using Blaise's own words, not thinking of better ones. _'It seems I'm frequently lost for words today.'_ Snape mused to himself just as an unconscious Ronald Weasley floated past him. Snape arched one eyebrow and gave Dumbledore a confused look. "I sent them both off, I hope that's alright headmaster."

"Quite, Severus. Come, I'll get you caught up."

...

"Well I just can't believe Mr Weasley would say such disrespectful and hurtful things...especially to Miss Granger. I'm ashamed and disgusted. I do hope the poor girl is alright." McGonagall seethed in her thick Scottish accent.

"I'm sure we'll find a suitable punishment." Snape added, secretly thrilled at the thought of Ron Weasley in detention for the rest of his life.

"And what do you suppose Mr Malfoy wanted to speak to you about Albus?" Questioned McGonagall.

"I can't be sure, I suspect it's about Miss Granger."

"Not Mister Weasley then?" The head of Gryffindor house was surprised.

"No Minerva. I'm afraid that Miss Granger may have been struggling with something this past year and I believe young Draco knows what it is...I'm not positive but I believe it has to do with her parents."

"Her parents...surely she would have told someone if there was something seriously wrong?"

"That's doubtful Minerva." Snape said. "This is Miss Granger we're talking about. She probably thought she could handle it on her own, and if something happened just after the war...well her problems could have easily got lost in the crowd. Potter might not have even noticed, Mr Weasley certainly wouldn't have. Perhaps my godson did."

"I think you might be right Severus. Miss Granger has seemed different certainly, but then again everyone has after the war. You would have to have a sharp eye to notice it." Dumbledore said.

"Yes well, he's a Malfoy." Snape said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Draco is a bright boy." Said Dumbledore.

There were a few moments silence before Snape spoke.

"Not being rude Albus, but you are aware that Mr Potter very likely feed you the biggest pile of Hippogriff dung in the whole history of Hogwarts? Weasley...a masochist! And I never knew our school dinner tables were shaped like fists...the bruises on Weasley's face Albus?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"I'm not oblivious to Mr Potter's lies, no Severus." Dumbledore chuckled. "They were quite inventive weren't they."

Snape smirked. McGonagall did not. _'Weasley...a masochist. That's laughable.'_

"You're just going to let this slide Albus?" Asked Minerva, shocked.

"Yes." Snape's eyebrows rose slightly at Dumbledore's confession. "It is clear that Mr Potter is protecting multiple people, who I can't be sure. But so is Miss Greengrass obviously and I bet many more would to. For Mr Potter to purposefully embarrassment _Mr Weasley_ and get him in trouble is not something to take lightly. And if there is something going on with Hermione's parents then perhaps Mr Weasley's comments hurt a great deal more than anyone realised, Draco not included. Which is why I suspect that the damage done to Mr Weasley's physical appearance lies a great deal down to Draco. Although I frown upon physical violence, I don't feel that Draco and the others were in the wrong. Mr Wealsey however... I would like you, Minerva, to inform his parents that he will be serving 3 months detention because of his unruly behaviour and his verbal harassment toward our very own head-girl." Professor McGonagall nodded solemnly. 'Damn! Only 3 months.' Thought Snape. "I don't think the situation needs to be taken further than this. Mr Weasley will also need to formally apologise to Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy for his accusations towards Draco about being a deatheater."

"And the punishment Albus. What will Mr Weasley be doing?"

"Well I thought I'd leave that up to you Severus." Snape smirked. _'Oh, the joys of detention.'_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_AN/: So it was a little longer than expected and a way overdue chapter, sorry. There will defo be much much much more Dramione in the next chapter but this chapter was essential for the story. I know where I want to take the plot, just bare with me. Also, soon I'll be back studying, next week in fact and I will be unbelievably busy so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write. I won't lie...it will be a slow process, but it will eventually be worth it. Soooooo...tell me what you all think by hitting that little button down there! I'm not overly happy with this chapter but mmeh, I needed to get something out there for you amazing viewers x x x_


	16. Muggle Lovers & Piggy-Back Rides

_AN/: Thank you so much to shaymars for being my 100__th__ reviewer! Also I don't remember if I gave these peeps a shout out or not, it was from a while back but if I did oh well, I'll do it again...to show people how much I appreciate reviews and feedback, I just wanted to say that phoebelane20 is one of the most amazing people evaaaaaaah! AND I just wanted to say that angstar54...well, you're just all kinds of awesome! :D I'd like to apologise also for any grammatical mistakes I've made throughout the story, I go over each chapter more than once but I still miss a few. Enjoy this chapter my fellow fanfictioners! It's a good un Xx_

Chapter 16 : Muggle Lovers & Piggy-Back Rides

Draco woke to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. He looked over at his nightstand and saw that the clock on it read half past twelve in the afternoon. _'It's almost lunchtime, I can't believe I slept that long. I just felt so comfortable with Hermione in my arms and...Hermione!'_ He suddenly thought.

"Granger?" Draco called. Rubbing his eyes and stretching as he got out of the bed. He smirked remembering the shower. Just as he got to the door he heard the shower turn off. "Oh Granger." Draco said in a sing song voice, which surprised her completely, she didn't even know he was awake. This unfortunately resulted in her slipping on the wet floor and landing with a crunch. She screamed. "SHIT! Hermione?!" Draco began to open the door. "Are you ok?" He yelled, sounding concerned.

"NOOOO!" Hermione yelled from her position on the floor when she noticed the door being opened. She was lying on her back grasping her left shoulder with her right hand, tears threatening to spill over and onto her cheeks.

"No?" Now Draco was really worried and took her yell as a reply to his earlier question and immediately barged into their shared bathroom. He didn't realise that she was yelling at him to not come in and for the second time in his life Draco Malfoy was awed at the sight before him. She had somehow managed to drape a towel across her waist but her perky breasts were freely on display.

"No! No! NO!" She screamed.

"No, what? Hermione, are you alright?" Draco eyed her grasping her shoulder, it looked as though it was turning an ugly shade of purple and it was clearly swollen. _'Merlin.' _Thought Draco.

"Don't look!" She screeched. At this point Draco would have made a funny comment about seeing her naked already _before_ turning around but hearing the trauma in her voice made him rethink. Instead he turned around _and then_ said, "You know love, I've seen your knockers before..." He smiled

Hermione made an attempt at laughing but it turned into a wince half way through but she still smiled at the pet name he'd bestowed upon her,_ love_. Draco heard the pain in her voice and winced also but for a whole other reason.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco didn't want her to be in pain.

"I'll be fine...It's just I think I've dislocated my shoulder..." She winced again.

"WHAT!?" Draco went to turn around, panicked but was stopped by the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Don't!" She yelled. "I'll be fine." She said again,

"What do you mean, _you'll be fine_. I have to take you to the hospital wing!" Draco was starting to get irritated now as well as being in utter distress.

"I'll be f..."

"Hermione!"

"Draco!

"List..."

"No!" She yelled finally. "Just give it a minute." Now Draco was utterly confused.

"What does that mean!?" He said angrily. "I _need_ to take you to Madame Pomfrey. Do you expect to be magically healed in a matter of minutes?" He asked in disbelief.

"Something like that..." Hermione said all too ambiguously. They were both breathing heavily now. Hermione because of the pain and Draco because well, he didn't like being in situations where he didn't know what was going on. Draco didn't say anything; he knew she wouldn't leave him hanging. _'She's the bookworm, she loves explaining stuff.'_ He decided.

He was right. "My...my tattoo." She finally said to his back. Draco was immediately hooked, hanging on her every word. Hermione struggled to speak through the pain but she knew it would only last a few moments more. "You would have seen it."

"It's on your back."

"Most of the time..." Hermione left those words hanging in the air before saying, "It's not muggle, it's a magical tattoo...I got it in Thailand."

"Blaise said something about Thailand, it's how I worked it out you know. We were talking about him and Ginny, apparently she also has a tattoo." Draco said, directing his gaze at the bathroom door that led to his bedroom.

Hermione smiled. "They soooo want each other."

"Tell me about it." Draco grinned and Hermione laughed, she noticed it was much easier to do so now, without it being too painful. Looking down at her injured shoulder, she saw that it started to glow a bright white-blue colour, almost like the patronus charm. Draco, although facing the other way noticed it too.

"Hermione?"

"Just give it a sec." She said and almost immediately felt the flap of wings on her back. Draco fell silent once more.

...

The black dragon that currently rested on the left side of Hermione's upper back started to flex and twitch. Although Hermione could not see it, she could feel it. The light pressure that now felt like small fingers with slightly lengthy nail resided on her back in certain places. It wasn't unpleasant or painful. It was more comforting than anything else, knowing he was there to help her. Now Hermione could feel these pressure points moving up her back, towards her injured shoulder. Out of the corning of her eye she saw the flick of a forked tongue and smoky nostrils, followed by an inky, scaled head, complete with deep eyes of mercury. Then came the spiked neck and the impressive set of solid, sleek wings, built for speed and flying. The dragon curled its way around Hermione's left shoulder, its daggered tail wrapping itself around her upper bicep.

As soon as it settled the light got even brighter for a moment before fading all together. The dragon was no longer moving but Hermione knew it would find its own way back onto her back in its own time. She cautiously moved her arm and smiled when she felt no pain. Getting up, Hermione retrieved her wand off the side and cast a silent glamour charm to temporarily hide her dragon and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder turning him around.

Draco saw that Hermione had placed her towel around her, no tattoo was visible and her shoulder seemed fine to him.

"How?" Draco asked in disbelief. A moment ago her arm had looked terrible, but now it was milky white. "And why can't I see your tattoo?" He questioned.

"It's just a glamour." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Are you ok?" Draco still looked worried. Hermione smiled, nodding her head.

"Merlin Hermione I am so so sorry. I never meant to scare you, I certainly never meant to make you dislocate your shoulder..." Draco looked at her guiltily.

"Jesus, Draco! It's not your fault and I'm fine." Hermione's heart swelled at his concern for her well being and grasped each side of his face with her small hands and standing on her tiptoes, dragged him down for a well overdue kiss. Draco parted her lips with his tongue and run it along her front teeth. Their heads tilted and her tongue then curled around his as her hands made their way into Draco's shaggy hair, pulling him closer. Draco took a hold of Hermione's hips pulling them towards his own, only to break the connection at their lips. Hermione whimpered but wasn't too displeased for long, because as he left her lips Draco began to pepper her jaw with kisses. He made his way down her slender neck before paying special attention to her left shoulder, coving it in butterfly kisses.

The kiss didn't go further than that before Draco eventually wrapped his arms further around her waist just like she had done to his neck, resulting in them both ending up in a tight embrace, Draco's lips still pressed firmly to her neck.

Hermione was overcome with emotion. _'This can't be right. I've never felt this type of connection with anyone before and Draco and I have only started acting civil towards one another in the past few days. It's not possible.'_ Draco didn't say anything but his thoughts were along them same lines as Hermione and they were both slightly scared.

...

"Are you okay?" Draco eventually said, pulling back from their embrace to look into her eyes.

"I already told you I was." Hermione said. Her arms were still firmly around Draco's neck.

"That's not what I meant. Earlier, Weasley, what he said...your parents."

"Oh. I guess we have a lot to talk about." Hermione felt saddened at the reminder of this morning.

"You think." Draco joked. This made them both smile. "You can start by telling me about the hocus-pocus with you tattoo." Hermione gave him a cheeky grin, saying nothing. "Tell me!" He demanded, still holding onto her.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Hermione exclaimed, both of them grinning.

"I'll play you for it." Draco said playing along.

"You know you'll lose." Hermione said.

"Me, lose to an insufferable know-it-all such as yourself, Granger? ...Never!" Draco smirked, then chastely pecked her on the lips. When they broke apart, Hermione bit her lip in a way that Draco thought to be devilishly sexy. It didn't help that her towel was starting to fall down either so like a gentleman Draco said. "I think you should probably get dressed." He was grinning.

"I find it hard to believe you're telling the truth Draco." Hermione joined him, amused.

"I know! What I just said goes COMPLETELY against my moral compass but unless you want to miss lunch two days in a row Granger I suggest you find something to cover that...delicious bodice of yours. Immediately." He added last minute for good measure. Hermione caught Draco's lustful glance and smiled.

"If you say so Mr Malfoy." She gave him a sexy salute, followed by a saucy wink as she made her way to her room to find something to wear. On the way, she dropped her towel, leaving Malfoy a nice view of her perky arse.

"Minx." He breathed.

...

A few moments later Hermione met Draco down in the common room. She was wearing a pair of low-waist, faded blue jeans, a tight, white t-shirt and an oversized, comfy grey hoodie that she had left unzipped at the front. Her hair was help back in a messy bun, a few pesky ringlets falling loose around her face and Draco thought she had never looked more delectable.

"Ready?" Draco grinned at her. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Good, I thought after lunch we can come back up here and talk about what needs talking about."

"Good idea." Hermione agreed, stepping through the portrait hole.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Hermione said as the two head made their way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"Uh oh." Draco teased and Hermione playfully punch him on the arm, laughing.

"_I've been thinking..._" She said dramatically. "...that I'll show you my tattoo."

Draco stopped dead. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. _'Please let her not be joking.'_ Draco prayed.

"Of course..." Hermione said straight away, looking him dead in the eye. "...if you play a song for me on your guitar." Draco. Was. Shocked. To say the least. He stopped walking all together.

"What?!"

"I did sleep in your room Draco! Did you think I wouldn't notice a classic Black Beauty when I saw one?" Hermione asked amused, now walking a few paces ahead of him.

"Bollocks!" Said Draco. Hermione turned around grinning and eventually had Draco smiling too, they both stood there, a fair bit apart smiling at each other. Hermione bit her lip before speaking again, this caught Draco's attention. She gave him a look that said she was either about to do something that would either make him despise her or make him fall madly in love with her. Can you guess which?

_'It was fucking sexy.'_ Is all Draco could say about it.

"Muggle Lover." She dared say it, looking him directly in the eye with her big, beautiful amber ones. Draco thought it she looked hard enough right then she could probably see right into his soul. _'If I even have one...I'm beginning to think I do.' _Draco pondered.

There was a tense moment of silence, in which neither of them dared breathe before Draco burst out into a huge grin.

"YOU BITCH!" He said accusingly, eyebrows creased, pointing a finger and everything but still always grinning. Hermione gasped with mock hurt before falling into fits of laughter. "You're a dead witch walking Granger." Draco warned and chased the laughing Hermione all the way to lunch...well...he caught her at about the second staircase they came to, her excessive laughter making it hard for her to run, besides Draco _was_ a seeker_...and a man, a tall one at that!_ The rest of the way he carried her. Hermione introduced him to the joys of the muggle piggy-back ride and...you get the gist.

P.S. They were still laughing.

x

x

x

_AN/: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. I promised more Dramione and there it is, plus some more insight about the tattoo. I loved this chapter tell me what you think by REVEIWING! Please x I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but Draco and Hermione find out what Harry has told Dumbledor _


	17. I Second That!

_AN/: This chapter is middle length. Draco and Hermione are caught up to speed on the whole Ron situation, not much happens x Enjoy...and then review x _

Chapter 17 : I Second That!

Just as Hermione and Draco were reaching the grand wooden doors of the Great Hall, him carrying her on his back, Draco suddenly stopped. This resulted in him very nearly dropping Hermione on her arse and her letting out a hefty, "Ooooff!...Draco!" She whined. He only laughed.

"Hehe, shit, sorry love." His grinned, lop-sided. _'How on earth did I ever hold a grudge against that adorable face? I guess he never used to smile like that before.'_ Hermione said to herself as she shimmied down Draco's back landing firmly with two feet on the floor.

"Why'd you stop?" She questioned.

"Oh!" Draco said as if he'd suddenly remembered something. "I was wondering where you wanted to sit." He said glancing at the intimidating doors that were looming over the two of them. Hermione smiled and grasped Draco's hand, pulling him into the hall for lunch.

"Relax Draco, we'll just sit at..." But before she could get anymore out she was interrupted by Blaise yelling across the hall from the Gryffindor table, beckoning his friend over to where he was sitting with a wave of his hand. They didn't need to decide where to sit after all, it appeared their seats had been chosen for them.

"HEY DRAKE! GUESS WHAT! ...RONALD WEASLEY'S A MASOCHIST!" Both Hermione and Draco's eyes were as wide as you can get, their eyebrows were nonexistent and their jaws were slack, unable to be of any use. Their expressions were not too different to those of various others in the hall who were trying to eat their lunch. Cutlery being dropped and the sound of choking on pumpkin juice could be heard along with the one or two..._'Weasley's a what?!'_

Zabini was grinning so much, Hermione was afraid his face would fall off.

Slowly, the two heads started to acknowledge the scene they saw before them. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass sat next to each other with their backs to Hermione and Draco, both obviously trying to convey something hilarious to Blaise and Ginny who were sitting opposite them. Their faces all held expressions that were shining with amusement.

Draco looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco.

"I don't even know." Hermione said, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders before Draco could say anything. Both were utterly confused, but none the less made their way over to the table complete with red and gold napkins to sit with their _friends? 'Are we all friends now?' _Both were wondering.

Draco spoke next, interrupting whatever was going on. _'It's peculiar, that's for sure. For one thing, I'm sitting at the ruddy Gryffindork table!_' Remember he is still Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell is going on you four?" His eyebrows were tense. Hermione's expression mirrored his.

"I second that." She said.

Draco had sat down, one leg either side of the bench opposite Harry and Daphne, sideways on. Blaise and Ginny had shuffled along to make room for the two new-comers. Hermione copied his movements, sitting down in front of Draco, leaning her back on his chest. Their closeness didn't go unnoticed by many people, including Blaise and Ginny. Harry and Daphne were sort of in a hysterical world of their own and they weren't paying much attention to anything but themselves right at that moment.

If the whole thing with Ron hadn't happened earlier that morning, perhaps a few more people would have had something more objective to say about _the_ Draco Malfoy and _the _Hermione Granger getting chummy but since the argument between two thirds of the golden trio did happen, everyone seemed to be surprisingly accepting, only a few people were giving them wary glances but nothing was said at all.

"Well..." Said Daphne looking at Draco, coming out of her laughter induced hypnotised state, managed to drag her eyes away from Harry for a moment to say, "Harry here saved your royally, stuck-up, Malfoy butt. Your's too Hermione." She smiled, looking back at the boy with the scar, who also smiled back at her. "AND...it was in the most _Slytherin_ way possible." She beamed.

Draco was intrigued and started to pile some food onto his plate, as did Hermione. "And how, may I ask, did Potter manage to do that?" Draco questioned, disbelievingly.

"And what's this all about Ron being a masochist?" Hermione asked.

"I second _that_." Draco said, using Hermione's words, nodding his head once towards her in agreement. Harry, Daphne, Blaise and Ginny all thought it was pretty damn cute how similar they could be_. 'They don't even realise it.'_ The four unlikely friends thought.

"Just wait for it mate, you'll love it!" Blaise said grinning. Harry smirked, Draco caught this.

"It's that good?" Draco was still sceptical.

"It's _that_ good." Harry said smugly, proud of himself. His arms were crossed on the table in front of him and Harry was leaning forward on them, eager to tell Hermione and Draco what had happened.

...

By the time Harry and Daphne had finished re-telling the story. All six unlikely students were laughing together, practically pissing their pants.

"I never knew you had it in you Potter." A smiling Draco praised, giving Harry an approving nod. Hermione noticed and smiled, coming from Draco that was practically like a bro hug.

Pointing an accusing finger in Draco's direction, "That's what I said!" a rosy face Daphne exclaimed as if it was the most amazing coincidence in the world, whilst flicking her long golden hair over her shoulder. At this they all chuckled.

"You are aware Harry, that Dumbledore probably knew you were lying." Stated Hermione, being the first one to come to her senses.

"Oh, of course." Harry said seriously. "But I think it's safe to say he's gonna let this one slide."

Daphne nodded her head. "The old coot had me confirm it and everything."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said sincerely, giving him the warmest of smiles, to which he returned it. "I'm not usually one to not owning up to stuff but I think in this case Ron deserved the punch in the face."

"And the bitch slap." Added Blaise.

"Not to mention the kick in the balls." Said Ginny. They all grinned, thinking of Ron's swollen testicles and _his masochistic ways._

"But seriously Potter," Draco said. "Thanks...for not getting any of us in the shit." Draco extended his arm out across the table and Harry wasted no time at all clasping it in his own and giving it a good, firm shake.

"Ron had it coming...and Hermione is like my baby sister." Harry said plain and simple.

"They were all silent for a moment before suddenly Ginny spoke.

"Guys. You are all aware that because of Zabini's big mouth over here the whole school probably thinks Ron enjoys having his balls pounded before sex." She said bluntly, her emerald eyes glistening with amusement.

"Huh! Ginerva Weasley. I'm sure I don't know what you mean!" Spoke Blaise in a fairly high-pitched voice. Blaise dramatically placed his hand over his chest and feigned a hurt and ignorant expression.

Can you believe it? They were laughing again.

...

Over at the teacher's table, a wise wizard with half-moon glasses, a long grey beard and a twinkle in his eye was smiling brightly.

"Oh Severus, I believe you owe m..." Dumbledore started.

"Yes, yes, I know!" Snape sighed, exasperated. And handed over a leather pouch containing 10 gold galleons. "Interhouse unity my arse." He muttered miserably under his breath at having lost a bet to Dumbledore. But looking over at the far side of the hall, seeing his godson smiling brightly with true friends surrounding him, a part of Snape's cold demeanour couldn't help but melt at the sight. As Snape watched Draco bend down to place a quick kiss on the side of the insufferable know-it-all's cheek, his arms wrapped tightly around her, the potions professor couldn't help but be reminded of his lost love, the muggleborn Lily Evans and was so proud of Draco in that moment for having the courage to get what he wanted. Yes time are different now but still, it took guts. He was happy for his godson. If anyone had been watching closely they would have noticed Severus Snape's lip curl up, albeit very slighty but it was still there as he saw Miss Granger smile back up at the blonde boy, rewarding him with another kiss on the lips. _'That boy doesn't know how lucky he is.' _Snape thought._ 'If I'm honest with myself she is perfect for him. I mean, by Salazar, they are the only two people in the wizarding and muggle world that can keep the other in line, for Merlin's sake. I hope he marries the damn witch...that way they can both get the other to shut up.' _Snape shook his head and went back to enjoying his lunch...well as much as he could with that bumbling oaf, Hagrid, sitting next to him. _'For fuck sake! I can't catch a break.'_ Snape, took a large glug of his butter beer and albeit slightly deflated, somehow, he struggled through the rest of lunch.

X

X

X

_AN/: Soooo I hope you like it x Let me know and...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! It's that little button down there...and on your way to leaving a comment, why not follow and favourite as well? Just a mindless though _


	18. Mrs Malfoy?

_AN/: So this is one of my shorter chapters. It was going to be included in the chapter after this but then it might have been too long so I split it up =) Enjoy... _

Chapter 18 : _Mrs_ Malfoy?

"See? Sitting at the Gryffindor table isn't so bad." Hermione said, returning from lunch with Draco. They were casually strolling up to the heads portrait hole, Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, her arm was around his waist.

"It wasn't terrible, no."

"Draco Malfoy! I saw the way your eyes lit up when Harry told us what he said about Ron...you were loving it."

"Well yeah! It was bloody brilliant! I can't wait until the Weasel gets out of the hospital wing and finds himself bombarded with disgusted looks and advances from Pansy Parkinson." Draco grinned. "And don't you dare tell Potter I said he did something brilliant...it'll go straight to his head." _'You're one to talk Draco.'_ Hermione thought but agreed nevertheless.

"Mmmhhh. Parkinson?" Hermione looked shocked. Draco nodded his head slowly.

"Major sadist." He stated.

"Huh. You know I'm not all surprised...she is a majorly bossy bitch." Then Hermione's face fell from an amused smile to one of worry. "Please tell me you and her have never..."

"Bloody hell Granger! What do you take me for? Do you really think I'd stoop so low?"

"No! Just, well, how did you know about the whole dominatrix thing then?"

"I've had to fend her off multiple times, I _am_ a sexy beast Granger," He dead panned. She smirked. "Plus, I've over heard some of her shagging sessions, unintentionally of course...nasty stuff." Draco shivered and made a grimace. "I would never in a million years go anywhere near..._that._ Besides, I like to be in control." He grinned.

"Oh really?" Hermione said suggestively, turning to face him, her hands going round his lower back to rest on his bum. Draco smirked.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded, his arms coming up to rest on her shoulders, his hand clamped together behind her.

"So you'd never...jeez, I dunno..." Hermione looked up at Draco through hooded eyelids. Her big brown eyes swirling with an emotion that Draco couldn't read. "Let me be on top?" Hermione questioned, her face showing nothing but innocence but Draco knew better when he felt Hermione give his tight arse a firm, good squeeze. His breath hitched and his teeth came out to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling too much.

"You're full of surprises Hermione." He said sincerely and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her hips to his, letting her know just how turned on he was. Hermione sucked in a breath of air when she felt Draco's semi hard on pushed firmly against her lower abdomen. Her amused expression soon turned into one of want and desire. Draco could clearly see that in her eyes.

Quickly he closed the gap between them fiercely snogging her senseless for only about ten seconds before the woman in the large painting that hung on the wall before them so rudely interrupted them. _'For fuck sake. I can't catch a break.'_ Draco was pissed. Still in that very short time period both students felt their hearts make a great leap and beat ever so fast.

"What on earth do you two think you are doing? In public no less! It's outrageous..." Draco and Hermione drew apart, breathless, to stare at a warty old lady with a hooked nose and a sour expression. "...and unless, Miss Granger you have suddenly become Mrs Malfoy, I suggest you stop this highly inappropriate behaviour immediately!" She scalded. Draco and Hermione gave a dramatic sigh.

_'She reminds me of Miss Havisham from Great Expectations.'_ Thought Hermione.

"Moody old hag." The head-girl cursed under her breath.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." Draco spoke the Latin words of the school motto which were the password to the heads common room. He just wanted to get inside and not have to deal with the crazy, old-fashioned woman who occupied their portrait hole. "Come on _Mrs Malfoy._" Draco mocked the old bat, taking a hold of Hermione's hand, dragging her into the common room, secretly liking the sound of calling her Mrs Malfoy. What he didn't know was that Hermione secretly liked it too.

_AN/: Like I said it's very short but we'll call it a prequel to the next chapter. REVIEW! And I would love to hear what you all have to say about Won Won. Do you think Ron, Hermione and Harry should rekindle their friendship, or is it over forever?_ I would love some help on the old Ron front, also...what should his punishment be? REVIEW xXxXxXxXx


	19. Reminiscing, Guitars & Homecoming

_AN/: OMFG! Over 31,000 views! You people are amazing! I'm over the moon and I'm back with another chapter, please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter thanks x okay, so I planned to have everything happen in one chapter but ended up splitting it once and then twice. I thought everything that happens in chapters 18, 19 and 20 would all be together but there is just so much to say, it's not possible and I don't want to make my chapter lengths too different if I can help it. Without further ado, I give you..._

Chapter 19 : Reminiscing, Guitars & Homecoming

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you Draco, that woman drives me nuts!"

"I know! Last week she wouldn't let me into the common room for a whole 20 minutes because she was lecturing me on the importance of a neat tie!" They both plonked down on the sofa, exhausted. Then Draco said in a much calmer voice, gazing at Hermione sitting next to him, "And she interrupted us at the worst time possible." Draco held one of his fingers under the dainty Gryffindor's chin and tilted it up so their lips could meet for a sweet, prolonged 'peck' on the lips. Hermione sighed into the chaste kiss and smiled at Draco when they broke apart. He smiled back.

"So..." She paused. "Your guitar..."

"Ughhh!" Draco's smile dropped off his face at an impressive rate as he collapsed on the sofa lying on his back, his left arm hanging over his eyes. He was shaking his head, "No, no, no, no..."

"What? Did you think I'd forget?" Get real Malfoy, I'm Hermione Friggin' Granger!" Hermione grinned and teased him.

Draco heard her sweet, contagious laugh as he felt Hermione crawl up his body and rest herself on his lean chest. She felt amazing pressed up against him and he reluctantly removed his arm from his face to look at her.

"Did you mean it...when you said you'd show me your tattoo?" Draco cautiously asked. He saw conflict in her eyes and for a second, he thought he saw fear. But eventually Hermione nodded her head.

"You have my word..." She said with the upmost sincerity. "And unlike you Slytherins, it actually means something because I" She poked his chest, grinning. "am a Gryffindor." They were both grinning now.

"You do realise I have so many comments regarding what you just said Granger, but I'll refrain from sharing...for your sake of course." He smirked.

"I'll bet." Hermione was still smiling.

"You've got yourself a deal Hermione Granger." This only made Hermione's smile grow wider, which resulted in Draco's growing too. They made their way up to his room, towards his guitar.

...

"How do you know so much about guitars Hermione?" Draco asked, curious, when they entered his room.

Hermione plonked herself down on his bed and made herself comfortable. Draco did the same once he'd retrieved the instrument from its stand.

"I mean, you may think I'm ignorant towards anything related to muggles but I do know that not all muggles know everything there is to know about music. Just like you know jack-all about quidditch. Everyone has their own interests." Draco smirked.

"Hey. I know some stuff about quidditch..." She defended herself.

"Hermione, am I correct in saying that up until last year when Potter corrected you, you called The Wronski Defensive Feint...the wonky faint." Draco grinned at her obvious embarrassment.

"Bloody hell. No one will ever let that go, will they?"

"Nope." He smiled.

...

"My father." She said all of a sudden.

"What?" Draco was lost.

"My dad is how I know about guitars." If someone could look happy and sad at the same time, that's how Draco would have described the look he saw on Hermione's beautiful face. 'Happy and sad.' He thought.

"He was a dentist, yes." She smiled. "But he had a passion for music. He had a few guitars and he'd mostly used his worn out old acoustic, it had this real nice antique sunburst finish." You could see in her eyes that she was visualising it right now. "But his favourite to play...was his 1960 Gibson Les Paul Standard, kind of like your one." She pointed at the guitar in Draco's hands, he was fiddling with the strings, playing chords and turning the tuners on the headstock. Hermione watch Draco in his element, happily and continued speaking. "He always told me that Eric Clapton played one of these guitars and that it was legendary. 'Imagine the music that that guitar had been allowed to make. Imagine the stories that it could tell.' He used to say, among other things." Hermione smiled sadly remembering her father. Draco smiled with her.

"Eric Clapton, you say?" She nodded. "He's my favourite." Draco admitted.

"Really?" Hermione immediately perked up. "Mine too." She smiled. Draco was nodding his head.

"I don't know many muggle artists but of the ones I do, he is my favourite. Especially the song 'Wonderful Tonight'." Hermione grinned.

"That song makes me cry, I love it so much." Her eyes were glistening and the two of them were looking at each other in a whole new light. "Did you know that Eric Clapton wrote that song in 1976 while he was waiting for his future wife, Pattie Boyd to get ready for a night out?"

"Mmmhhmm. Yes I did bookworm." Draco smiled, so did Hermione. "Clapton was sitting around playing his guitar while she was trying on dresses upstairs." Draco continued with the story. "She was taking so long and was panicking about her hair, her clothes, everything, and when she came downstairs she was expecting him to really berate her but instead he said, 'Listen to this!' In the time Pattie Boyd had taken to get ready Clapton had written the song." Draco finished. Hermione smiled up at him.

"How did you know that?" Hermione was shocked that someone such as Draco would know anything about muggles, let alone something in such detail.

"My mother bought me lots of books about guitars and various artists for my 12th birthday, which was when I picked up the instrument. She was never prejudice. My mother encouraged me to play. It wasn't until years later that I asked her about it. She said that, 'We're all a part of the same world Draco and we mustn't just ignore the things we don't understand or hurt the things we're afraid of. Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity, sweet heart. Remember that.' Were her exact words." said Draco.

"I'm sorry." Hermione had to apologise.

"For what?" Draco was genuinely confused.

"I misjudged you Draco. I had you so wrong. I'm sorry." Hermione was shaking her head.

"That's not your fault. We all had our own ties. It's not like I made it obvious." He smiled.

"You can say that again..." She smiled. "You managed to keep _this _a secret for 6 years but when you're having your little escapades with every girl in Hogwarts you never thought to use a silencing charm when you're shagging their brains out in our _shared _dorm rooms?!" She scalded and playfully hit him with a pillow, grinning.

"Hey. It was unintentional..." Hermione gave him a knowing look. "...some of the time." He finished lamely, grinning like a five year old. They both laughed, Hermione shaking her head, smiling_. 'The git is unbelievable.'  
_  
"So tell me Hermione, who else did you father like?" Draco asked, genuinely interested in what Hermione had to say_. 'I don't think I've had a girl in my bed this long without having removed any clothing and just sat and talked. The weirder thing is, is that I don't mind. I actually want the know-it-all to keep talking! Now that's ironic.'_ Draco mused to himself. _'I wouldn't mind some clothing being removed, but still...'_

"Well, he listened to loads of artists but he loved Rod Stewart, Van Morrison...he used to sing to me when I was younger." Hermione had glassy eyes now, but was smiling weakly. Everything was still so fresh. "The song Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison." She managed to say looking at Draco. "Do you know it?" He shook his head. "That's ok. Most nights I wouldn't go to sleep until he'd sung it. My mum would sit on my bed next to me, cuddling and rocking me whilst dad sat at the eye of the bed, singing." The tears were freely falling over her cheeks now and Draco placed his guitar at the end of his bed before taking Hermione in his arms, she didn't shy away but rather snuggled into Draco as much as she possibly could. He was making those soothing circles on her back again. They helped but she kept crying silently.

"Sshssshh." Draco hushed. "It's ok."

"It's not ok Draco, my father died without even remembering he had a daughter. I made him forget me...forever because I was selfish and I didn't get back in time and...and I miss him!" Hermione was openly crying now. "And my mum..." She couldn't even finish what she was going to say but Draco knew.

"Ssshhssh! I know, I know. It is ok Hermione and don't you effing dare blame yourself...for anything. You are not selfish, what you did, sending your parents away, if that makes you anything it makes you bloody selfless, alright?!" She nodded and hugged Draco tightly. He could feel her wet tears running down his neck, he didn't mind. "And you know it's ok to miss him. I miss my father, I know he's not dead but I still..."

"Your father! Oh my god! Merlin, Draco!" Draco had been hushed by Hermione's sudden change in emotion. She was desperately trying to void her face of tears. Her hands were wiping her red cheeks and puffy eyes. "I'm so sorry, I almost forgot..." She sniffed, congested because of all the crying.

"Hermione tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" She asked and had stopped crying.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything? Hermione!" Hermione had leapt out of Draco's comfy arms, off his bed and out of the door. Moments later she returned with what Draco could only guess was today's copy of the Daily Prophet. She handed it to Draco.

"Harry showed me this morning. We were talking about it at breakfast but then the whole Ron thing happened...I just forgot. I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry."

Draco was dangerously close to crying himself. There on the front page of the Prophet read, 'MALFOY BAIL UPGRADED TO PERMANENT RELEASE...Lucius Malfoy currently in Azkaban prison for previous associations with the dark lord has recently been awarded his freedom. Lucius Malfoy's bail hearing that was set to take place Tuesday of last week was upgraded to a full pardon on account of good behaviour. Mr Malfoy's 2 year sentence has been revoked to only a 6 month...' Draco trailed off, not believing what he'd just read. He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"He's coming home?" Draco's lips quivered, praying that this wasn't some kind of joke.

Hermione smiled at him. "By Christmas, yes. He only has two months left." And Draco cried openly in front of her, the sound that escaped his lips was heartbreaking. Dropping the newspaper onto his covers, his hands came up to cover his eyes, his shoulders shaking. Immediately Hermione went to him, wrapping her arms around him and winding her fingers into his hair. It was her turn to comfort him and Draco accepted her embrace gratefully and his arms too went around her yet again.

"He's coming home?" Draco asked yet again, still not believing that he would be able to see his father in time for Christmas.

"Yes, Draco."

"Really?"

"Yes!" She laughed and so did he.

Draco and Hermione unwound themselves slightly so they could see each other better. Hermione reached up to Draco's face to wipe away his tears. Embarrassed Draco looked down, not wanting her to see him like this. _'Malfoy's don't cry!'_ He reminded himself.

"Draco..." Hermione spoke softly.

"I thought I wasn't going to see him again for years. He would have missed my graduation. He left shortly after my 18th birthday, a week or so...he doesn't even know I'm head-boy." Said Draco. Hermione had never seen him so vulnerable so...she kissed him.

Draco's eyes closed when he felt her soft lips brush against his own. The pain in his head was soothed and automatically Draco kissed her back.

When Hermione pulled back she smiled at the boy with blonde hair that she saw sitting before her. Yes...boy. Draco Malfoy was indeed a man but at that moment Hermione saw a small child wanting his father. A few of Draco's bangs had fallen in front of his eyes and Hermione couldn't help it when she reached a hand up to gently brush them aside, only to then rest her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. Draco smiled at her because of it.

"How about that song now?" Requested Hermione and Draco obliged all too easily.

X

X

X

_AN/: Xxxx Awwe the Malfoy family is getting back together! Yay. I love the Malfoys, if you guys love funny Snape, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Hermione...check out this fic called the mudblood exchange, it's not complete and it's a dAmn shame that the author has abandoned the fic but what is there is hilarious! Out of all the fics I've read that one just sticks with me :) READ IT! x Also I know that Draco's crying was a bit OOC here and his relationship with Lucius is different too but that's how I want it so suck it up! Another thing, somewhere in this chapter i used a Martin Luther King quote, review if you know what it is! :D Next Chapter, Draco sees something... :D remember to keep reviewing and tell me what you think should happen to Ron for his detention! Xx Mmwah Xx And thank you guys x_


	20. Wonderful Tonight

_AN/: Over 33,000 views...wow! I'm so grateful, remember to review! :D Unfortunately, I fear that this will be the last chapter for a while because today was my first day back studying and IB is a demanding course...Bummer :/ I know! But on a more positive note, I thought I'd leave you for a while with a bang! Pun not intended...you'll see. There is definitely something wrong with you if you don't like this chapter, I'm not talking about my writing skills...just the idea! Enjoy..._

Chapter 20 : Wonderful Tonight 

Draco sat, perched on the edge of his bed, guitar in hand. One arm hung over the body of the Les Paul, plucking on the strings and the other hand bent round the neck. His strong fingers contorted into shapes to play the famous notes.

Hermione was kneeling behind him, her arms were draped lightly around his waist and her chin rested delicately on his shoulder, every now and then she'd move her head back just enough to be able to press a light kiss against his neck.

They sat together as Draco played, swaying as one to the melody. Hermione's eyes were shut, dreamily listening as the head-boy played the first few bars of the oh-so-famous love song. Hermione's breath hitched as soon as Draco reached that vital point towards the end of the introduction where Clapton played those few smooth, spine-tingling chords that could make the whole world fall silent. Shivers ran up Hermione's spine, hearing the musical genius.

Hermione was surprised when she saw that Draco Malfoy could cry.

She had been shocked when Draco revealed that he wasn't totally ignorant about everything muggle.

Hermione was nowhere near prepared however, when Draco Malfoy opened his mouth and began to sing...

She felt like she had stopped breathing all together, her jaw hung slack. His voice was not like Eric Clapton's_. 'It was rugged, rough yet sexy...should I have expected any less?' _She thought.

_..._

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She'll put on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.

And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.  
It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

_..._

As Draco finished the ballad, Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the brilliance that sat before her, tears in her eyes.

"You're beautiful." She said, Draco shook his head, looking at her face with an unreadable expression. I know what you're thinking, is beautiful really the world you would choose to describe Draco Malfoy? But at that moment in time, it was all that was running threw her head. _'He is beautiful.'_

"No." He protested. "You are." Draco said as he wiped away a pesky tear that had managed to escape, brushing her cheek afterwards. Hermione looked down towards her twiddling thumbs resting in her laps before looking back up at Draco again, smiling, teeth and all.

"I gave you my word, you know." Hermione said, biting her lip, grinning. Draco was slightly confused at first before it dawned on him what she could possibly mean.

"Yy...you.." His eyes went wide, hoping beyond hope she wasn't kidding. Hermione rose from the green and silver coloured bed to stand up in front of Draco and shimmied off her oversized hoodie. Draco didn't utter a word.

"You're a marvellous singer Draco." Hermione said seriously before grasping the hem of her simple white tee and pulling it over her head. "And an even better guitar player." Hermione smiled, looking him in the eye.

Draco's breath faltered when Hermione said this to him. He had never played for anyone before. Draco thought he was alright, not brilliant, but alright. _'Of all the things Draco Malfoy could have ever been modest about, did you ever think it would be one of the biggest turn-ons of all time? A fit lad who plays guitar.'_

"Hermione..." He started, she was breathtaking.

"A Gryffindor keeps their word, Draco." Hermione spoke over him. Her breathing had become slightly erratic and Draco was having a hard time not constantly staring at the rise and fall of her breasts, tucked away firmly in the luscious, black, lace bra, as her breathing pattern changed. "I want you to see it, Draco." Draco dragged his eyes away from her lean stomach and the dangling moon and stars belly button ring to look directly at her. "Just don't make any assumptions until I've explain a few things, ok?"

Draco saw how desperate she was for him to co-operate and he saw no reason to disagree.

"You have my word, Hermione." He paused and then corrected himself. "Not as a Slytherin, but as a Malfoy." He promised and she smiled before her mouth opened slightly, her breathing changed again. She was obviously nervous. Looking Draco dead in the eye, she reached behind her to unclick the clasp of her bra and let her perky breasts fall out. Yes, Draco had seen them before. But this was different. There was something desperately erotic about actually _undressing herself_ in front of the man. He was so close he could touch her if he wanted, but of course he didn't.

Draco's mouth was dry. _'Merlin, she was gorgeous.'_ His tongue came out to moisten his lips and there was no doubt in Draco's mind that what he saw in Hermione Granger's eyes when he did so was nothing other than hot, raw, need. A fierce lust. _'It was fucking sexy.' _Draco felt himself grow at just the sight of her and perhaps the excruciating anticipation of what laid ahead helped as well.

Hermione took a few deep breaths before turning around and had one last glance at Draco. The glamour charm would have long faded by now and her dragon had already made its way back to its favourite spot on her back. Having turned around, Hermione was left facing one of the far walls of Draco's room, a large intake of breath could be heard coming from behind her. _'Please, please let that be a good thing.' _She prayed, scared shitless.

...

Hermione was terrified and extremely self-conscious right then. Draco had said nothing. Both her arms had come up and crossed themselves in front of her breasts, she was hugging herself and Hermione's eyes were shut tight. She could hear Draco rise from his sitting position and cover the few, short steps between them.

...

Draco was speechless and that didn't happen often.

_'Of all the things, in all the world...I could never have imagined...oh sweet Merlin.'_ Draco's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, he was breathing hard.

Draco reached a hand up nervously to run a single finger up and down, along the left side of her ribcage, feeling each ridge as he did so. _'I don't think I realised how small she was. Has she lost weight this year? She's so skinny. I wouldn't be surprised...all that stress...worry.'_ He thought. The gasp that left Hermione's mouth as soon as Draco had touched her naked torso was incredible and spurred him on. But that was nothing compared to the moan that she made when his entire, rough, qudditch-warn palm stroked the black, inky skin making up the most glorious dragon Draco had ever seen. He could physically feel the heat radiating off of the tattoo and could have sworn he saw it shimmer the first time he ever made physical contact with the thing. The moan that she made sent him into a frenzy as, what felt like electricity, went running through him, shocking him to his core.

"Hermione..." Her name came out as a hoarse whisper. Hermione thought it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard uttered. _'...but I still don't know if it's good or not. If I just turned round, perhaps...'_

_..._

Draco wanted her. He really, really wanted her. That want however, was nothing compared to the _need_ that he felt in his chest that was compelling him to just take her and never let her go...so that's what he did.

There were no sweet kisses. No talking or praising of the other's technique. No asking for more. Just an emotion, a need so strong that all that needed to be said was told through their bodies, their actions the way that they touched each other. It was primal.

...

Draco couldn't take it anymore. It was as if he had been possessed. Hermione was spun around so fast that she didn't know what was going on. She worked it out rather quickly however when she felt Draco crash his lips onto hers at such a speed, they could have been seriously bruised. That however, did not stop her in any way, shape or form from responding with such a fierceness and ferocity that matched Draco's passion to as good as he'd give.

Hermione's arms immediately flung to Draco's skin tight black t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Their arms wrapped so tightly around each other when the item of clothing was removed, it was a wonder they could still breathe.

As soon as her firm breasts and rock hard nipples pressed against his impressive pectorals they both produced the most amazing moan. Draco's teeth bit into Hermione's bottom lips whilst simultaneously kissing them. As their tongues battled for dominance, neither one giving in and yet both thinking that they would actually willingly give in to the other, Draco's hands started to move up Hermione's stomach. From where his thumbs were once placed on each of her hip bones to the now heated swell of her breasts. Hermione gave into Draco's advances on her tongue as one of his thumbs brushed over an especially sensitive nipple. Draco's other hand came up to the back of Hermione's head and upper neck, forcing their two bodies, if possible, closer still.

They both needed more and as Hermione's dragged her nails down Draco's chest leaving deep red lines, a primitive roar escaped his throat, begging for more...and Hermione delivered. As forcefully as she could she ripped of Draco's belt, unfastened his jeans and pushed them down over his muscular buttocks at a lightning speed. When Hermione caught sight of his full, thick, long, erection, she only wasted a moment to stare up at him with black, lustful eyes before falling to her knees, encasing his length in her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around his dick and then sucking hard.

Draco wailed, at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. He'd had never felt anything like it and wanted Hermione to feel the exact same thing and he wanted to be the one to make her feel it.

Regretfully after a time, Draco grasped his princess by the shoulders, pulling her up, only to push her right back against the far wall, directly in front of him. Along the way Draco wasted no time at all ridding her of her jeans. Hermione kicked them off and sent them flying onto a nearby lamp when they pooled around her feet.

As soon as Hermione's legs were free of the restricting garment, Draco sunk to his knees on the floor before the goddess he was worshiping. Draco roughly hiked her knees over his broad shoulders and buried his face deep in her dripping pussy much quicker than he'd even believe himself. He had to taste her. _'I want to make her scream._' And he did. Draco revelled in the pain that he felt as Hermione dug her nails into his scalp and yanked on his blonde locks, unable to do much more as Draco licked, nipped and sucked Hermione towards three rounds of utter bliss. She screamed. Her body spasmed and bucked and her toes curled when Draco gave her multiple orgasms, one after the other. Her hips rolled into his delicious mouth after each and every time she achieved nirvana.

After the third orgasm Hermione's legs were so weak that she could do no more other than slump against Draco, but he didn't mind. He held her up against the wall, one of her knees hooked over either of his elbows. Draco spread her legs wider as he leant against the wall for support and entered into her in one long ram. Hermione moaned. _'Fuck!' _She thought. _'He's huge.'_ Her hands went to the side of Draco's face, firmly pulling his lips towards her's for a heated kiss, hanging on for dear life.

Draco pounded her over and over and over again, faster and faster, never losing pace. Their breathing was crazy and erratic. You could feel the crackle of electricity in the air as these two kissed. His endurance was phenomenal. Draco started sucking on the pulse point of Hermione's neck when he felt her walls start to clench down around his penis, not wanting him to leave her hot space. He knew she was gonna cum again, but so was he...one fleeting image of the black, scaled dragon sprang into his mind just as he shot his load into his woman's hot, wet cunt.

Draco had exerted himself so much that he was actually wheezing. Somehow he was able to carry Hermione over to his bed where they both collapsed, a tangle of limbs, not knowing who was who or what started where, Draco still buried deep inside Hermione to the hilt. They made no move to change this as they instantaneously fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_AN/: I'm not sure if I've ever been very good at writing 'sex' so let me know...was it too cheesy? I hope not x So, I hope there will be at least one more chapter before I get too busy to right but we'll see, this might be it for a while. In the mean time, keep reviewing...read read if you feel like it :D TTFN x _


	21. The Princesses Of Phuket

_AN/: __**38,000 views! WOW! Thank you so much x **__Also I'm sorry about the whole self conscious thing in my last author's note but I am in fact insecure about my writing. It's one of the reasons I post anonymously online and why I feel reviews and positive or negative feedback is so important. I am self critical but I think that it only leads to you trying to achieve your best in whatever you do. Word for the wise: Chapter 20 might be better if you all check out Eric Clapton, Van Morrison and Tom Felton songs all on YouTube, if you've never heard any before. Even if I've know the song and I'm reading a songfic I always end up listening to the song again anyway because I just get a better feel of whatever the author is trying to portray x So there is more on the tat in this chapter...I'm a huge Lost fan and part of my inspiration for this story comes from Jack's tattoos, I'm just mentioning this because I can't take credit for all the ideas. I hope you enjoy. Xxx PS It is pronounced 'Eye-Kar-Ra' (Achara) and 'Poo-Ket' (Phuket) I think? ...you'll see, JUST READ THIS AWESOME STORY! PPS I'm soooooo incredibly tired that I couldn't even be bother to spell/grammar/plot check this chapter so sorry, I might do it another time when I get the chance, didn't want to keep you waiting..._

Chapter 21 : The Princesses Of Phuket

When Draco awoke a few hours later he knew something was amiss. He felt exhausted.

_'Fuck! Why do my arse and legs ache so much?'_ He groaned, his eyes still closed. Draco tried to shift his position to get rid of some of the numbness that was starting to creep up his butt, but he found it rather hard as he suddenly realised there was an odd weight pressing down on his body. When he concentrated harder, still half asleep with dreary eyes, Draco felt a wetness on his lower pelvis and when he opened his eyes to discover what the strange yet comfortable feeling was, it all came flooding back to him. _'The tattoo! Oh, fuck me! I just had mind-blowing sex...the best in my life...with..with...I SHAGGED HERMIONE GRANGER!' _Draco jumped slightly, out of shock. His jolt caused the slumbering beauty on his chest to stir, she moaned and sighed deeply. Her nose nuzzled into his chest and as she drew in a long breath, her back arched, pushing her breasts further into Draco's sculpted torso, suddenly making him all too away of how naked they actually were. "Bugger." He whispered out load in a throaty, morning voice. His cock not so soft anymore. Then Draco grinned and somewhat sung in his head _'Granger wasn't a virgin...' _His grin turned into a smirk at some point before he next moved.

Somewhere during their sleep, Draco's member had slid out of Hermione. _'I don't remember __**not**__ being inside of her.' _Draco pondered, happily. The wetness on his right hip was created by their combined juices that were pooling out from between Hermione's legs which were wrapped firmly around Draco's strong hips. All Draco could think was, _'If I tilted my hips a fraction and moved Hermione around slightly, I could be right back inside of her, where I belong...and it's not like she needs any lube.' _He smirked. So that's what Draco did, his large, warm hands rested on her hips.

As soon as he entered from beneath her, Hermione gasped along with Draco, a low moan escaped her lips and then her eyes flew open. Draco's thrust had force her upwards, closer to his face and when she gasped, her open mouth was pressed just to the right of his. When she opened her eyes and pushed herself up more to see, her arms either side of Draco's head, their noses were almost toughing. They were both silent for a moment, breathing heavily as Hermione stared down at her recent lover. Wonder filled her amber orbs.

Draco gazed up at the goddess looking down on him, somewhere down the line her wild hair had come loose from its bun and was now hanging down over one of her shoulders, some long strands were tickling his collar bone and cheek. _'How did it take me so long to get to this point? She's remarkable...why...why in Merlin's name, is this the first time, after seven wasted years, that I have ever seen her in this light before? Why the fuck hadn't I ever been with her like...this... before?' _Draco marvelled at Hermione and cursed himself for not getting to know her sooner. _'Does she regret it?'_ He was suddenly worried. She hadn't said anything for a few seconds._ 'If she regrets it then I don't know what I'll do...I'll be lost...yeah...oh bloody hell...I'm lost without Hermione Granger!' _Draco's eyes were flicking to every single section of Hermione's face, absorbing every detail of her face, waiting for her to say something.

...

_'She didn't exactly speak...at first. I mean...'_ Draco certainly didn't object either. Hermione looked at him, waiting for something on Draco's face to change, then she smirked as he groaned, bit his lip and looked at her with a proud/shocked expression.

Hermione Granger looked at Draco's silver eyes and then down to where they were joined at the hips and back up at Draco. He saw all of this and was definitely turned on but still confused and he was not prepared for when Hermione started purposefully, clenching her inner walls down, around him.

Draco had honestly expected her to be pissed when he rammed into her whilst she was still asleep...it was _Hermione Granger_, for crap's sake. What Draco didn't realise was, he still didn't really know who Hermione Granger actually was. Just like she didn't know exactly who Draco Malfoy was either...not entirely.

"Trust a Slytherin to bone a girl while she's still sleeping..." Hermione smiled.

"I couldn't help myself." Draco grinned as he stroked her rosy cheek and when she kissed him, he took the opportunity to roll them over. She squealed and laughed.

"Oh yes, I forgot you like being..._in control_." She mocked their conversation they had about Draco and the Pansy the dom of Hogwarts. He laughed as well.

"Most of the time, yes." Draco started to places soft kisses along her neck. "But I'll be honest..." Kiss. "I kind of liked it..." Kiss. "Having you on top of me." Kiss. "Only you though Granger..." He made clear. They smiled.

"Really?"

"You're the only person who's ever managed to keep me inline outside of the bedroom so it only makes sense..." They were both grinning like a couple of shot foxes. Then Draco bucked his hips slightly, earning a moan from Hermione.

"Mmmm...I never knew you were..." Gasp. "Such a logical person Malfoy."

"Mmmnnnm me either." He managed. She felt amazing, inside and out. Her skin was so soft.

_'Sometimes slow and steady wins the race.'_ Draco thought. _'But not always ...and I do play seeker.'_ He debated. Ultimately Draco picked up the pace, his hips grinding against, thrusting into and working with Hermione's own hip to bring them both to yet another orgasm.

...

SEX SEX SEX

...

They collapsed a sweaty mess among Draco's green silk sheets, panting more than even Fang was capable of.

Hermione swore she could have stayed like that for a lifetime, not moving. Draco's face buried into her neck, among her curls, kissing her lightly. One of her hands massaged his scalp. Another kept running up and down the length of one side of Draco; over his butt, up his back, around his shoulder coming round to graze his nipple and pecks, then abdominals and back around again.

Eventually, Draco moved so he was lying on his right side. One of his arms was bent up below his head, acting as a pillow. His other hand drew Hermione closer to him so he could essentially spoon her but it also gave him a nice view of her tattoo. His free hand was now resting comfortably on her hip and Draco was unaware but he automatically made those small, enticing circles on her lower back with the pad of his thumb, that Hermione loved oh-so much.

"In case you missed it...I like your tattoo." Draco was grinning. Hermione snorted.

"Really? I had no idea!" She was being sarcastic.

"Don't mock **me** Granger. You should know better." He smiled. "It's very, very sexy Hermione." Hermione felt a knot in her chest form when Draco muttered the word 'sexy'. _'Now that was sexy.' _She thought.

"I'm glad." She smiled. Then more seriously, she said. "I'm glad you reacted the way you did." She was silent for a moment. "AND...not that I think your ego needs boosting anymore but...that was the best sex I've ever had and I've had some pretty damn good sex." She smiled. Draco grinned. He was doing that a lot, he didn't know it but so was Hermione. Neither of them could see each others' faces of course, he was looking at the back of her head, so they just kept of looking like goofy idiots, not caring at all.

"Really?" He teased.

"YES Draco! You egotistical prick, it was a mind-blowing fuck okay?!" She turned slightly and then back. He was laughing.

"More than okay." Draco said seriously. "It was the best sex I've ever had too..." He leant down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"You're just saying that Malfoy." Hermione wasn't sure if she was annoyed or flattered that he cared enough to lying for her.

"I am most certainly NOT lying! ...Hermione? Think like me for a sec yeah? You know...logically." She smiled. " I shagged you senseless, up against a wall because it was the first thing I saw...You made me so crazy that I failed to think of the perfectly good bed that was closer, right next to me, comfortable and made for the very purpose of shagging! I am not lying Granger." Draco reassured her sweetly, whilst running his index finger up and down the spine of the dragon tattoo. It seemed to like it because it appeared to be...purring. Is that the right word for a dragon?

"That does seem...logical." She smiled. "I believe you, Draco."

"Good. Now...are you going to tell me anything about this magnificent piece of artwork on your delicious back Mia because I'm rather intrigued?" He saw her nod. They were both silent for a while before the expression on Draco's face changed. "Do you know what my name means in Latin, Hermione?" _'What would she say to that?'_

"Of course I do, Draco." _'Of course she does...she's the bookworm.' _Hermione didn't elaborate any further but Draco knew she wouldn't leave it at that so he just let her get on with it, stroking her hips, bum and stomach as Hermione told Draco of her and Ginny's trip to Thailand.

**#Start Flashback**

"This is fucking crazy Hermione! Wooohoooo!" Ginny screamed. Both girls were ecstatic.

"I know, I can't believe we never thought of this months ago!" Hermione grinned, yelling over the hectic crowds of Phuket. The air was murky and thick and you could feel the deep beat of the dance music that was seeping out of the Thai nightclubs and into the humid summer air. Hermione's and Ginny's miniskirts clung to their hot hips, their tops stuck to their perspiring skin. Ginny wore a deep green tube top and Hermione wore a blue halter waistcoat that did up at the front with buttons. Both the tops were three quarter lengths, showing of their tone stomach. One was considerably lighter than the other, dotted with freckles, the other was tanned and sporting a moon and stars belly button ring. They were trying to make their way through the swarm of people, past the local vendors selling food, clothes and the typical crap many tourists just drank in. The two witches attempted to make their way back towards the bar they had been at the previous night, when they were stopped by a young local girl.

"You should come with me." She said, standing in front of them.

This woman, I should say was outstandingly beautiful. Her oriental features were perfectly in proportion. Her almond eyes were coated in a thick layer of shadowy blue eye dust. Her hair was done in a sharp bob and a bright strip of blue dye ran through her front bangs. She was tall, extremely skinny but still sexy and her outfit was much like that of Hermione's and Ginny's to cope with the tropical heat.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said.

"Come with me." She insisted in her sweet voice, her accent was fairly heavy but her English was very good.

"We're actually on our way some..." Hermione was about to say, when Ginny interrupted her.

"Why should she go with you?" Ginny asked.  
The naturally curious redhead inside of her just wanted to leap out and ask the first thing that came into her mind. The local lady grinned at this.

"You too." She was very ambiguous, they were both hooked. Ginny was slightly more enthusiastic than Hermione but that might have been due to the one Saeng Som (_Pronounced Sangsom_) she had had early. It was a sweetish Thai whiskey. Hermione was doing pretty good on the drinking front...she thought it was too hot to be even thinking about a hangover. That doesn't mean Hermione's a prude, she's just not stupid. "And I have a gift."

"A gift?" Hermione was sceptical and the woman only nodded but Hermione had a tendency to listen to her gut and she seemed to like this person

Ginny grinned. "We did set out this summer to..." Hermione grinned too.

"I know, I know, Gin, but first," Hermione was now speaking to the beautiful stranger. "What's your name?"

"My name is Achara." She smiled _(AN/: Pronounced Eye-Kar-Ra,,,that's how I want it anyway :D)_

"Come on Gin." Hermione gave and dragged the redhead along following the dark haired Thai woman. "But if she is some Asian Trelawney, you are sooooo dead!" She joked.

"HA! I'd like to see you try bitch!" Ginny grinned, she was a little inebriated and they disappeared into the busy crowd.

...

Hermione and Ginny soon found themselves following Achara down a dark, much less crowded street. The fading noise of all the people and thumping music was fading into the background and all that could be heard was a gentle buzzing and the click of the three girls' heels on the paved road.

"This way." Achara encouraged, leading them through a door way covered in many bright drapes of orange, yellow and pink. They entered into a smoky room that smelt of incense and spices .A mix of Mandarin and Thai was written all over canvas dividers that stood about the fairly small room. Behind the largest divider were a couple of chairs and a table that help burning insense, candles, dyes and many pots and untensils. Hermione, looking around, now noticed the picture on the wall...

"Your AMAZING gift is that you're a tattoo artist?" She was slightly disappointed despite the fact that she'd been thinking about getting a tattoo for a few years now.

"I am not a tattoo artist. I am able to see who people are and what they will be. It is not decoration, it is definition. This, this is my gift."

"So you see who people are. You can see their future?"

"Yes and I mark them."

"Ha." Her and Ginny shared a look. '_ASIAN TRELAWNEY_!' They thought both amused and terrified. "So tell me who I am." Hermione was calling her bluff, _'We are in a muggle city filled with tourists, people probably ate this 'tattoo gift' shit up all day and paid these local phonies big bucks to dish it up.'_

"I see your fate Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger?" Hermione and Ginny both gasped at the same time.

"You...what...how?"

"I have a gift."

"Yes! We've established that." Hermione was a bit annoyed; she liked knowing what was going on in a situation.

"You know my name." She stated, more calmly and Achara nodded. "Why did you seek me out!?" Hermione was perplexed. _'If Trelawney was this I might have given this whole divination thing a bit more thought.'_

"Because I have something to give you that you are one day going to need very dearly. He will protect you." Achara spoke calmly.

"He? He who?" Hermione asked cautiously, her heartbeat rising for no apparent reason.

"Your dragon..." And Achara gestured to the chair in the corner of the room.

...

When Hermione rose, her back tingled, in fact her whole body did. She felt different and exactly the same. When getting it done it stung slightly but nothing she couldn't handle. One of the free standing room dividers turned out to be an adjustable mirror and whilst Ginny was lying on her back in the now reclining chair having her tattoo branded onto her hip, all Hermione could do was stare and stare at the magnificent creature residing on the upper left side of her back. _'Why does he look so familiar?'_ Hermione hated not knowing but she knew it was there...right on the tip of her tongue. '_He? He who?'_

It didn't dawn on her, until much later, who her dragon was.

Eventually Ginny rose from the chair and smiled, pleased with the outcomes.

"These are way hot Herms!" She grinned, checking her and Hermione out in the mirror. "What does mine mean?" Ginny asked their new friend, gesturing to her hip tat.

Achara grinned before answering. "It is your definition. It is the ancient Chinese symbol for fire. It is you inner...and in this case outer identity as well." She said smiling at Ginny's hair. "You are brave and strong. You are a force of nature and you are a light, an illumination in the dark Ginny Weasley. You are an energy source all on your own but be careful this also means that you are capable of bringing down even the greatest of ships all on your own. Fear not though Ginerva, I can see that you will not fall down the same path as certain other's that are close to you." Achara bowed her head and smiled. So did Ginny, eventually ecstatic with her new sexy tattoo.

"Thank you Achara and...there is no need to call me Ginerva, like ever again." Even Hermione couldn't help but grin at this, who had previously been absorbed in her own thoughts of dragons with silver eyes.

"Mione?" Ginny asked. "You still on Earth Hermione? You drifted away for a sec." Gin smiled.

"You said he will protect me." Hermione's eyes didn't leave the reflection of her back whilst speaking. "Care to elaborate?" Hermione turned around now, looking Achara in the eye.

"You are unlike any other I have ever marked. Not just in the case of your tattoo, which is unique in itself but your personality is remarkable You are a good person Hermione Granger. You and another will build bridges into the new world and it will be a safe place for you and your family to live in."

"My tattoo is different?" Hermione looked slightly worried.

"It is a gift Miss Granger. You are lucky to have him and don't be alarmed if he acts when you are in need of his help." She smiled, encouragingly.

They nodded at each other, all the girls hugged and then separated for what would be at least a few years.

**#End Flashback**

X

X

X

_AN/: SO I didn't want to leave it here but the chapter was getting a bit too long x I hope you liked it. I need some help guys, I know it's been 20 something chapters and I really wanted the characters to think in their minds in this one, NOT say but THINK that they think they loved the other. But then I reminded myself in the plot it has only been like 2 days...what to do? Too soon? Reviews pleas Again it might be a while until the next update =) Love you all x x x_


	22. Chapter 22

_Just An Author's Note_

_Hello All! Firstly I'd like to say __**41,000 views...**__wow thank you sooooooooo much! :D xxx Also I'm just here to say, I might be taking a break for a bit, please understand how demanding my IB course is, some days I'm still at school until 7pm or later doing stuff. I will however finish Chapter 21, The Princesses Of Phuket. I've had more negative feedback than usual, not lots just a healthy amount but I would like to stress that I posted the chapter unfinished, there was originally more too it...(Dramione talk in bed), I posted with messy authors notes and grammar errors, I know and at 3 in the morning...what can I say you're all demanding fans on FanFiction. It's definitely not an insult, I'm exactly the same :) I did say I didn't even proof read it before I posted in my author's notes, I'm just covering my butt here. I just wanted you guys to know about the tattoo because I have no idea when I'll be able to write, again. I will be reposting chapter 21 though but for now let your imaginations flo _

_Peace out x_


End file.
